


The Adventures of Junmyeon's Little Shit

by chuuyaks



Series: The Adventures of Sehun the Matchmaker [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Professors, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Poorly written, few mandarin words lying around, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaks/pseuds/chuuyaks
Summary: 'When Sehun was asked about his dreams, he could've chosen to be an astronaut or a genius inventor, but instead he chose in giving his father's happiness.'All Junmyeon wanted was his son's happiness, and the twelve-year-old knew that deep in his heart. After discovering that his father's boyfriend is cheating behind his back, Sehun thought of a plan; he needs to find his biological father to make his father realise there was something off.After a few times of searching, he finally finds him and had marched into his office waiting to cause trouble.He is not that much of a bad case, but he is a little shit and he is proud of it.





	1. foreword

 

* * *

 'Who are you and why are you in my office?'

The petite boy stood straight and moved his head up, only to see a man sitting in front of him with huge boredom in his face. He was unfazed despite how intimidating the man's aura was, even more to compare his school clothes to his expensive suit and his dried hair to his slicked back one. Sehun decided to march into this big building, and find exactly where his office was, only to fufill the need that had been itching him since day one.

'Boy, I'll asking you one more time, what are you doing here?' He knew that by the tone of his voice, he was getting impatient, but he still didn't react to it.

He had to provoke this man first.

'If you couldn't ans--'

'你好, 我是金世勳.' (Hello, I'm Kim Sehun.) He bowed as he introduced himself, making the man blink his eyes in surprise at him speaking Mandarin. '我的华文还不太好, 所以如果我讲错了一些字, 想对你道歉.' (I just learned Mandarin so I'm sorry if i have some words wrong.) 

'It's okay to speak Korean to me,' He replied, wanting to reassure the boy to lessen his embarrassment that he weirdly felt suddenly. The man wondered how this unknown (or maybe lost) boy had entered the building without the surveilance of the security and everyone. But he thought again and examined the boy's face. It looked like he knew who he was, and it sent shivers to his spine when he felt like something was off---that this small boy looked familiar to him. 'But why are you here?'

'啊, 我只想来看你的样子,' (Oh, I just wanted to see what you looked like,) The boy replied in Mandarin again, making the man started to feel irritation at the stubborness of the boy. He sighed as Sehun looked around and examined the whole office, eyes filled with wonder and fascination to the furniture and the rich-ass shit he thought he would only see at the drama his dad would often cry to. '看起来大叔你有很多钱.' (Wow. You're rich, uncle.)

He glared at the boy, irritation starting to develop in him. '你怎能叫我大叔呢? 我还年轻呢!' (Excuse me, you call me an uncle? I am young and free!)

He let out a sigh of disbelief; he can't believe he was dealing with a kid he doesn't know, talking back to him childishly in order to make his point relevant. To his surprise, the boy chuckled. '我想我现在也不能叫你大叔了.' (I don't think I can call you uncle now.)

'什么?' (What?)

The boy looked at his reaction and smiled.

'因为我现在站在这里, 是来告诉你: 你是我的爸爸, 而我需要你来帮我一下.' (Because I'm standing here to tell you that you are my dad and I need your help.)


	2. jesus KRISt

 

'In order to find the answer, you have to use the quadratic formula, and whatever...'

It was only a bustling normal day for a professor like Junmyeon, who was writing away the formula while in the middle of a lecture. While trying to explain the whole set, he can't help but give a mental sigh whenever he turned around and see some students who are starting to fall asleep and are actually sleeping in his class. But it was always the same everyday; it's either the students are tired from work or had slept late doing their 'things', and he no matter how he tried scolding, it would be the same always.

Even if this is the same thing always faced everyday, he still feels bad.

But what's worse is the phone call he suddenly heard while in the middle of the lecture. He glanced at the students and raised a finger before turning his back. He finally sighed when he saw the caller id, and it wasn't that he was disappointed (not again by the students, of course)--Junmyeon knew that whoever called him, he knew his lovely son fucked up again.

Sehun was his twelve-year-old son; a stunning youth according to the  _ahjummas_  on the neighborhood who'd flock around to gossip in the early morning. The boy was from his own womb, but he was really surprised that his attitude was far from his--but he wasn't  _really_  surprised; he thought that the boy being playful and naughty had caught these kinds of traits from his other father.

Junmyeon bit his lip. It has been a long time since then. But his son was his only treasure left. It was only him.

'Hello?'

_Good morning, Mr. Kim._

'Good morning, how may I help you?'

_Are you busy now?_

The question made him furrow his eyebrows in worry. His son was known to cause some trouble at school, but hearing her tone, there was anxiety starting to build up. 'Why?'

_Mr. Kim, your son had a wound, but apparently, it wasn't caused by him starting over a fight. It was some kid who suddenly attacked him._

Upon hearing her explanation, he sighed in relief. But there was still anxiety left as he remembered Sehun had a wound. 'Uhm, Miss, I am in the middle of my lecture right now and---'

_Oh, you are? I'm sorry for disturb--_

'No, it's okay. Actually, I'm sending someone be on Sehun's side. He'll be there. Yes, thank you.'

Sehun thought that after a few attempts on causing trouble again, he'll finally see his father on his side. But to disappoint him, it wasn't his father whi showed up, but instead his 'really caring' boyfriend.

The boy rushed inside into his room as soon as he arrived, pure disappointment obvious on his face as he gave a frown, whereas his father's boyfriend was giving him sly looks.

Kris Wu was his father's boyfriend for almost three years, but despite the length of being together, the boy really hated him. Well it wasn't one-sided, it was mutual. Sehun hated Kris for the fact that Kris also hate him for some reason---as if that the boy was a big block for him and that he's a nuisance (even though they were fucking so loud that Sehun had to play games with headphones on). Sehun doesn't know, but it felt like he was being viewed by the tall fucker as an enemy.

To everyone, Sehun was a boy who's a playful one, and had earned the title of being a little shit, but however, in reality, he was just a boy who needs love and affection. But to people to feel and view him as pitiful, he hated that--despite how his father was busy on his work, he was still grateful he was trying to be hands-on, but despite of those, he felt like he was alone sometimes, but he was okay. Sehun was really okay.

But after a while, he never thought that walking around the house after being bored by everything would change his life completely.

It was when his body decided that the thirst is real, and that he wanted to drink the banana milk he whined his dad at. He slowly walked down the stairs, eyes switching left and right to see if Kris was around to tease and call him names again. When the coast is clear, he finally went in front of the refridgerator with such confidence; opening it with best feeling he has at the moment.

His small eyes scanned the whole fridge for the milk, and it landed on the top most, sitting alone. With a smile, he grabbed and sipped the drink with the small straw; happiness and contentment being fufilled by his shallow little heart of a son. The boy loved his father so much, and all he wanted was simplier things---but he can't; the world where he was is too complicated. The boy gave out a contented sigh as he finished his drink and had thrown it with a smile on his face.

At least, but that same smile faded when he heard something not far from the kitchen.

'Show daddy what he wants.'

Sehun froze as he heard a familiar voice on the living room, and what he heard made him furrow his eyebrows in confusion and at the same time, drew him nearer.

Is his father facetiming Kris right now? Of they are, what in fucking hell were they doing? Sexting in the middle of his work?

Those were the things Sehun thought as he tiptoed to find him, but he cringed at the thought of his father facetiming his jerkish boyfriend--it was something that he, a man with a full sense of dignity, won't do.

But what's worse was that there were moans alongside, and it weren't the small ones---they were actually loud, like the phone was in a full speaker mode. Sehun's eyes widened as he tiptoed more, only to find his back facing him with a naked stranger on the phone, moaning.

Jesus Christ---were Sehun's first words upon seeing the situation in front of him, and he could not believe his innocent eyes (no they aren't innocent) would see shit like this as early as now.

A naked man--whose name he don't know---was on the camera playing with himself, and there was loud moans--it was a terrifying moment for the boy as he gazed at it.

'Ah, yes.' Kris replied, making Sehun cringe in disgust. 'Moan louder for daddy.'

But despite of the shocking situation right in front of his eyes, Sehun knew that this would be a good way to get rid of Kris.

A good old cheater.

But as soon as he hurried back to his room, he knew that his father would just brush it off and categorise it as 'excuses Sehun tried to get rid of Kris' and would even scold him.

But then again, Sehun was known for his reputation as a little shit.

He hurried inside his father's room.

* * *

'Look, I do think I need to find my father,' Sehun spoke as he entered on his room with a bunch of papers on his hand, only to see his only two friends having their own ways. Kim Jongin was playing video games on Sehun's computer with a stuffed bear on his lap whereas the silent boy Do Kyungsoo was lying on his bed with a book in his hand. 'I mean you.. ah, you're busy.'

The trio was very unlikely, and everyone in their middle school were surprised, seeing that their personalities were really too contrasting with each other. Jongin was known for being a charismatic dancer who is often bullied due to his love for stuffed bears; Kyungsoo was the vice president of their class who had done the most jobs than their president and is a straight-A student while Sehun was the person whom you could associate with the words 'trouble' and 'little shit'.

'Ah, I remember you told us that Kris isn't really your father,' commented Kyungsoo as he placed down his book on the bed and sat up to face Sehun, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. 'So you really did dive in deeper?'

'Yeah,' He replied, showing the papers he got inside his father's closet. 'And I was surprised to see that what I know about me isn't really that much real.'

What the boy was talking about was first; he wasn't born in Korea. His original birth certificate wasn't exactly the one he saw from Kyungsoo's, he only had one registered for his citizenship--he was actually born somewhere in China... Changsha, probably? Second, he thought he was actually Korean. He was actually half-Chinese, seeing from the documents he had that his father filled up had his nationality as 'Korean-Chinese'. And finally, the little boy saw letters of his father to someone called Yixing, and boy, he knew this guy was Chinese---did his father have some kink for Chinese guys? Sehun was really surprised with himself--he doesn't actually know about his whole true self.

As for that guy named Yixing, he wondered; was he is father?

'Ok, so you're partly Chinese,' replied Jongin, who was still had his eyes on the computer screen. 'So can you help me translate some words here since some of my online friends are in China.'

'Just because he's half-Chinese didn't mean he can speak Chinese,' replied Kyungsoo with a bored look in his face. 'Jongin, don't you even remember Sehun was actually raised here all in his life?'

'I'm sorry, I'm a bit stupid.'

'It's okay, I guess.' replied Sehun, who had a very lame attempt on stopping the two into another childish (they are children, wow) fight. Kyungsoo sighed, before placing the papers carefully, and asked, 'So what are you going to do about this? You're using it against Kris?'

'No? I can't even use this against Kris?' He asked, looking at the heart-lipped boy questioningly, hoping he isn't like Jongin. But a huge smile appeared on his face as he remembered and started to tease, making the other look at him in confusion. 'I think he knows about this. You keep saying things that'll make Jongin admit he's stupid when you're stupid yourself. What a lovely dumb couple, aren't you two.'

'Shut up, we aren't!' the two replied in unison, heads snapping at Sehun with annoyed looks, which made him snicker at their (in)denial development with each other. 'Say all you want but you're still the dumbest couple in the universe--ouch!'

To his surprise, he was both hit by the two with the bear and the book.

'Y'all really gonna do this to me, huh?' He gave a look of disbelief . 'Yeah, we'll stop once you shut your mouth.'

'But let's go back about Kris,' Kyungsoo started again as Jongin turned his back to continue playing. 'If this isn't gonna work, what are you pulling receipts for?'

'Well...' The smaller boy knew that from Sehun's eyes, there was some shit going on and he knew this is going to be fun (not the  _fun_  fun, but the fun where he gets in trouble again) so he immediately thought of stopping him. 'Are you sure this ain't gonna harm your reputation again, Sehun?'

'Look, the plan I have in mind isn't the one where I am going to be the one who started it.' There was a hint of positivity and happiness in his eyes; Kyungsoo had the vibe of hope in his mind that Sehun is starting to change after his true identity. 'It's not gonna be my fault, but it was actually Kris's fault.'

That abrupted Kyungsoo's happy thoughts before he was confused. 'What do you mean?'

'You might not believe me guys,' He continued, smiling. 'But I've secretly caught my dad's boyfriend cheating.'

'And?'

'He got a twink jerking off for him in his phone.'

'Don't you think he's talking to a porn video?'

'Why is he doing that when he literally has my dad? Plus I hear the boy moaning his name too, so yeah.'

'Why the hell are you happy knowing that the love of your dad's life is cheating behind his back?' asked Jongin suddenly, making the two turn their heads to him, then back to Sehun. 'What do you mean I shouldn't  be happy? Well I should be, since I'm gonna get rid of his ass! I don't get why my dad loved him, he's so blind.'

'Then would you sacrifice your dad's happiness in order for you to get what you have always wanted?' the question Kyungsoo asked shooked the boy for a while. Jongin looked like he was agreeing to the other's question as he moved his chair to face him with a straight look in his face. Yet Sehun ignored it for he knew, deep in his heart, this plan he'd been doing isn't exactly for him. It's for his dad's own good. To the two's surprise, he gave a smile. It wasn't the usual smile he'd often portray. 'My dad's happiness is also my happiness. But if that happiness would hurt him, won't I step in? I love my dad so much, and I would choose to do everything for the sake of his happiness.'

'So what are you going to do now?'

'Find my dad.'

'And ruin his life?'

'Maybe, a bit.'

'And?'

'Learn Mandarin, of course,' He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. 'Is it possible to talk to him if he hears me, his long lost son, not speaking Mandarin?'


	3. uh and that's a long-ass man

_'So how are you going to learn Mandarin so easily?'_

_'I don't even know. But I will find a way.'_

_'But how about your father? You're not gonna find him?'_

_'Look, while I'm trying to find my father, I'm going to learn the language first to impress him.'_

_'Impress?' Do you think he's some rich man?'_

_'Well from his name... yeah. Yixing? Sounds rich to me.'_

The little boy was desperate enough to get rid of Kris, however his only problem while trying to find his dad is his preparation in case of meeting him. His first action was to learn Mandarin, however, he doesn't know where to start. If he'll ask his dad, he would get suspicious since it's weird to see him have the motivation to learn it without a purpose. Plus, he didn't want to waste any money for God's sake.

He doesn't know where---he just ended up in a convenience store after school.

'我好想你, Baekkie.' (I missed you so much, Baekkie.)

_'Ah, I'll be back in a week. He said we'll go back to Seoul so yeah, I'm going home . I miss you too. Have you been eating good? I'm worried.'_

He heard the cashier talking with someone over the phone as he was walking around to buy banana milk again. As soon as he heard him laughing in his amusingly deep voice---he snapped his head as he heard him talk in another language; it sounds similar whenever Kris and his dad would talk. He's a Chinese, maybe? But Sehun's eyes narrowed as he examined the man closely. But he looked very Korean---maybe he has a significant other who lives in China?

'People nowadays are all dating people from China, huh.' He whispered in wonder as he opened the fridge and grabbed the small bottle. As soon as he went in front of him, the man gazed at him and spoke to the phone before hanging up: 'Look, there's a customer. I'll talk to you later, okay? I love you.'

The man had curly hair, and was really tall that made Sehun widened his eyes as he opened his hand to receive the banana milk from him. It only took a few seconds before he turned to him again. '10,000 won.'

' _Hyung,_ do you speak Mandarin?' He asked as he handed him the money. The man furrowed his eyebrows as he placed the cash in the register before turning to him again to face him. 'Yes, I do. Why, litte boy?'

'Can you teach me?'

'Why?' He furrowed his eyebrows even more and Sehun replied with a sheepish smile. 'Please?'

'Can you tell me the reason?'

'It's a secret.'

'How am I going to teach you if you don't tell me the reason why you want to be taught Mandarin?' He asked with his eyebrows raised questioningly, making the boy gulp. As much as he wanted to say it, he just provided him with an alibi. 'Look,  _hyung,_ it's an urgent happening. I need to learn correct Chinese for our play, because the teacher for that subject is Chinese.'

The tall man looked at him in the eye, trying to see if what the boy said was true before sighing. 'Okay then. I'm Chanyeol, by the way.'

'I'm Sehun.'

'So what are you going to pay to me for?' Sehun blinked, confused. 'What?'

'Since I'm helping you learn Chinese, there should be a payment in exchange for that.' He replied with a smile, showing the deep dimple in his face. The boy looked down as he tried to think straightly of what he's gonna do next: he said he would avoid having money involved, but seeing the small, recognisable photos inserted on the clear phone case, he immediately knew what to do. 'Is it okay if I'm gonna help you surprising your boyfriend?'

The tall man widened his eyes and immediately put down his phone. 'Look, he isn't my boyfriend, he is just my best---'

'Best boyfriend?' He asked with a huge smile on his face that made him speechless. Chanyeol immediately leaned to him, whispering, 'This is a secret, little kid. Now what did you say again?'

'A surprise dinner date for boyfriend,  _hyung?_ ' He replied. 'I mean, I can have most of the things for it as a payment. It seemed like he's out of the country for a long time, right?'

'How did you know?'

'That you needed someone like me in your life?'

'I'm not here for jokes, kid.' He replied, giving him a serious look in the face whereas he replied with a smile. 'Tell me, how did you know?'

'Because he is not with you?' Chanyeol looked back and agreed. It seemed that he was right at the same time he was wrong. The older sighed as he handed him his banana milk. 'Okay, I'll be teaching you. When are we going to see each other?'

'Any time you like,  _hyung.'_ He raised him an eyebrow. 'Kid, if you really want to learn, you should really set a sure time and place.'

'Is my house okay, then?' He suggested, removing the plastic sheet from the straw. 'It's around the corner.'

'Fine with me. It's okay if it's after my shift though.' Chanyeol replied, turning his back to arrange the messed up shit before turning his head back to the boy. 'Just come here when you really are willing, okay?'

'Okay, I'll will.' Sehun smiled as he punched the straw to the foil cover before going outside. 'See you later!'

'Ok--what?'

\----

' _Hyung,_ I'm here.'

Chanyeol gave him a bored look as he moved his eyes down to see Sehun standing in front of the counter. The boy had a huge smile on his face, which made him want to be annoyed, but at the same time he didn't want to. The elder was waiting for the next co-worker to start their shift, and thankfully after fifteen minutes ever since Sehun arrived, they finally appeared.

The two walked together with contrasting heights on the street; Sehun was wearing a jacket whereas Chanyeol was draped with the dark colors of his hoodie that made him look like a walking mysterious shit with some kid by his side. There was silence that distanced them a bit as they walked together, but Sehun couldn't help himself but to try to know this  _hyung_  better. ' _Hyung_ , how long are you with that guy?'

The tall guy moved his eyes down to where the boy was and met his eyes for a moment before replying: 'It's really long. Five years, to be exact.'

'Wow,' Chanyeol could not help but to chuckle at Sehun's amusement. 'That's really long.'

'Well, we have known each other since kids,' He turned his head up as he tried to reminisce the sweet relationship he has with Baekhyun and smiled. 'So you're technically correct about what you said a few hours ago. He was my best boyfriend.'

But to his surprise, he heard him sigh, making him snap his head at him with worry. 'What's wrong, Sehun?'

'Nothing,' He replied, but the tall man could see the longing look on his face. 'It's just that I wish my parents that it the same like you two.'

'Why, did they divorced?' He asked softly before realising what he said and immediately shook his head. 'I'm sorry for what I said. I'm being nos--'

'It's okay.' He gave him a small smile. 'It's not that they had divorce; it's that I've never met my other father once and that my dad had never married anyone once after he conceived me. But he has a boyfriend now who's currently living with us.'

'I see.' He replied, still not taking his eyes around the boy. He stopped walking as soon as Sehun stopped and smiled at him. 'We're finally here,  _hyung._ '

Chanyeol did not expect that he would be standing in front of a mansion with a boy who's probably rich, making him confused. 'So you're rich?'

'No?'

'Then why are you living in a mansion?'

'I don't know?' He shot him back with a more confused look. 'I just lived my whole life there?'

'Then why are you avoiding paying me with money when in fact you are rich?' Chanyeol asked as they entered his home, but he was replied by a glare by him. 'Look,  _hyung,_ just because I live in a mansion and I am rich for you doesn't mean I can pay frorvery single thing I want. My dad controls everything for me, okay?'

'What's your father's job?'

'Professor.'

'Name?'

He placed his hands on his hips and gave him an annoyed look. 'Why are you so nosy?'

'Come on, I'm on my graduating class.' He gave a smile that made his dimple appear while they were passing by the swimming pool. 'And I might be on the same university as him.'

'Fine.' He scoffed. 'Kim Junmyeon.'

To his surprise, the tall man widened his eyes and placed his big ass hands on his shoulders. 'You...you're the son of Professor Kim of Algebra?!'

'I don't know what subject my dad teaches but as far as I know it's related to Math,' He replied before raising him an eyebrow. 'Why, did you take his subject?'

'Yeah, I did.' Sehun opened the wooden door while Chanyeol followed, who then continued with his voice lowered; 'I am studying Engineering. Anyway, is your dad around?'

His lips were immediately silenced as the boy placed a finger on the top of them, who was scanning around with alert eyes before sighing in relief. 'What was that for?'

'I'm checking if Kris is around.'

'Who's that?'

'My dad's jerk of a boyfriend.' Chanyeol was speechless at the boy's words while his wrist was grabbed and he was dragged to the stairs where his room was.

'Damn, do you hate your dad's beau that much?' He asked in a whisper while his eyes were watching the different doors in the hallway. 'I hate him because he hates me for some reason I don't know. I wanted to reason out to my dad in order to get rid of him, but he would just shrug it off as if it was nothing.'

The two finally stopped in front of a mahogany door and entered. The next thing Chanyeol did was to open his mouth in speechlessness as he saw the wideness of Sehun's room; perferably how clean and comfortable his room was in contrast to his own. The boy jumped to his bed while he grabbed the chair that was beside his study table and sat in front of him. 'So what are we gonna do now, Sehun?'

'Why are you asking me that?' He replied as he sat up. 'You're the one who's teaching me.'

'Fine, fine.' He scratched his head. 'So are you ready for it?'

Sehun gave a smile. Everything according to his plan was running smoothly. 'Ready.'

* * *

'Sir, you're going back to South Korea next month.' spoke Baekhyun as he stood in front of his boss. Byun Baekhyun has been working as a secretary for 10 months after graduating earlier than Chanyeol. In those months, he had been traveling around the globe with his boss, who was an idol turned to CEO. His boss was hot--he could not deny that fact but since he has Chanyeol he had decided that he should not be tempted by the devil.

Speaking of Chanyeol, a big grin was on his face as he remembered he's gonna go back home, meaning he would see his tall ass boyfriend again after months of not seeing each other.

'Secretary Byun.' Baekhyun immediately got out of his mind as he heard his name. 'Yes, sir?'

'What are you smiling for? Oh, are you going to see your husband when go back to Korea, right?' As much as he wanted to fear his boss, he could not help but to give a small smile seeing his face lighting up along with his dimple appearing (which reminded him so much of his boyfriend. He shook his head in disagreement. 'We aren't married yet, sir.'

'Oh, you aren't?' His eyes widened at his discovery, but he laughed it off later on. 'I'm old, aren't I?'

'You're still 30, sir.'

'I'm glad you're reliable, Mr. Byun.' He spoke as he twirled his pen with his hand. 'I could've forget a lot of things without you.'

'Stop being cheesy.'

'What? I could've forgotten my name too, you know.'

'Mr. Zhang, you're too funny.'

'I might be, for you. I don't want to make my employees stress so much on things.' He slumped his back on the chair before sighing. 'I hope once we get back to Korea, it would be smooth as before.'

He hoped for a smooth day, but Mr. Zhang never knew there's a boy coming to mess a little bit of his life.


	4. the one who (didn't actually) got away

_Another day, another lesson to make._

Those were the words Junmyeon would say to himself as soon as he is done with his schedule. A heavy sigh came out from his mouth as he sat in his car, usual for himself to go home like a routine. He felt guilty as he remembered---Sehun is going to eat dinner alone as he is going to be stuck on his study again.

Again and again, he has failed as a mother to him.

A disappointment.

But remembering how Kris complained about their fridge being empty, Junmyeon's face lit up. He had an idea--at least for once, he can do something for him.

It has been a while since Junmyeon entered a supermarket---it's usually the call-in maid or Sehun with his two friends who shops for grocery. The air and atmosphere was different from his study at home---the chatter and sounds around was freeing him from the suffocating silence he has at home.

He's glad he gave himself an opportunity to get some fresh air at least once. After looking for some ingredients, he finally stopped at where fresh tofu is displayed. It was actually Sehun's favorite food to eat and...

Junmyeon bit his lip upon the face that immediately popped in his head. He shook-- _not today_ , he said to himself.

'Baekhyun, I don't know where fresh tofu is placed anymore.'

Speaking of the devil, Junmyeon's eyes widened upon hearing the familiar voice, making him turn. It was him, walking towards where he was along with a man whom he called "Baekhyun".

Panicked, he immediately ran and hid on the kimchi aisle. There was total shock in his face when he examined him from head to toe---he was classy and all with his suit. He was still famous as ever as he saw people staring at them--but he ignored them as if the fresh tofu was controlling his mind.

'Why are you hiding there?' Junmyeon flinched as he heard a familiar voice behind him. Slowly, he turned and saw a little figure behind him. 'M-minseok?'

'Oh, it's you, Junmyeon!' He replied after squinting his eyes. Minseok was a professor in the Social Sciences department in another university, but he would meet him on his favorite ttekbokki place since it was just a few blocks from where Minseok's teaching. He has a hard time recognising people due to his face agnosia and near sightedness, but he could only recognise Junmyeon in a few seconds because of his cheeks.

'Nothing, just hiding from---'

'Lay Zhang!' squealed a fangirl, making him sigh.

'Oh, isn't Lay Zhang that Chinese idol famous here?' The cat-eyed man asked as he helped him get up. Junmyeon brushed his pants and sighed while turning to the direction where he was. 'Yeah. That's why I'm avoiding it.'

'You're avoiding him? It's the first time I've witness that,' He carressed his chin in thought. 'Perhaps, you know him?'

'N-no.' He replied, trying to keep his composure. 'I just hate crowds. Y-you know I'm claustrophobic, right?'

Hoping it would be a sufficent answer to shut Minseok up, Junmyeon narrowed his eyes, trying to observe him. 'It feels weird... did he stop being an idol?'

'From what I heard on TV, he is starting an entertainment agency while being an idol. It sounds weird but he is an idol creating a company while still signed to SM.' He replied. 'If he continues, he'll end up buying the whole country.'

'Wow... he did achieve all of his dreams.'

'What are you saying?'

'Nothing.'

The two end up buying groceries together with Minseok fawning over the cashier despite having the difficulty to recognise faces. 'So you're lying about having face agnosia, huh?'

'No! It's just that his lips...'

'They're kissable?'

'No!' He replied like a child. 'They remind me of a cat.' Junmyeon moved his eyes from Minseok to the cashier then back to him.

Cat eyes + cat lips = cat.

For him it really does makes sense. Noticing that they are a few checks away, he handed him his card. 'You're paying. Use my card--you've only bought three things anyway.'

'W-what? No!' He replied, but he was too late, Junmyeon was already in front of the counter with a sly smile on his face. 'Good luck.'

Minseok's face was already flustered as he was the next.

'Good evening.'

'Good evening, J-jongdae.' The cashier's eyes widened. 'Huh? Do I know you, sir?'

'N-no.' He replied, pointing to his apron. 'It's in your name tag.'

'Oh!' He gave a soft smile on his face before continuing. 'Are you sick, sir? Your cheeks are red.'

'No... I...' He fidgeted while trying to find words. 'It's n-natural for me.'

'Oh... cute...' Minseok's eyes widened before pouting on what he added next. 'Like a cat.'

A huge smile was on Junmyeon's face that his fat cheeks reflected on the lights of the parking lot as he placed groceries on the backseat. Just for once, he wanted Sehun to remember he loves him very much.

'Sehun?'

'Yes, dad?' A sleepy voice was on the receiver, making him smile more. 'Oh, you're sleeping. Where are you? I want to make di...'

'I'm at Kyungsoo's place.' The huge smile immediately turned into a pout as he felt dejected. 'Oh... I see.'

'Why, dad?'

'Nothing.' He bit his lip before trying to make his voice cheerful. 'I'm just wondering where you are.'

'I see. Goodbye, dad. Don't worry, I'll be home.'

Only a sad face was on his face as he arrived at home. Kris was busy on whatever shit he was on as usual--making him think that Sehun was right that he should break up with him. A sigh came out as he entered the house with many plastic bags on his hands, only to be surprised at someone sitting on the table behavely.

His eyes widened at the sight. 'Seh...Sehun?'

Upon seeing him, he smiled. 'Good evening, dad. Oh, let me help you.'

'I-I... I thought you were at your friend's house.' He spoke while he placed the bags on the table. Sehun gave a small laugh. 'I lied. It sounded like you're excited about something--like you've decided to break up with Kris.'

'You little brat!' He spoke as pounced on him, fingers tickling Sehun's sides. The whole room was filled with their laughter and his child yelling 'stop'.

'I missed these kinds of things, dad.' He said as Junmyeon kissed the both of cheeks and his forhead. 'I'm sorry, Sehun. Dad has been busy with work. I wish I can spend time with you...'

'Don't worry, dad. You making mapo tofu tonight is enough for me.' His heart warmed up as soon as he saw his cute smile--It was enough for him. But the same smile reminded him of Yixing too, but Sehun was just enough for him. To his son's surprise, he hugged him. 'I love you, son. Very, very much. My little bunny...'

Sehun could not help but to smile widely as he hugged his dad back. 'I love you too, dad. I'm sorry for giving you headaches... but can we make mapo tofu now? I'm hungry already.'

* * *

It has been five years since Yixing arrived in Korea---the smell was still the same even if everything has changed. He laughed at himself--why is he talking about it like an old man? South Korea, for him, had changed for him except for one thing.

His love for him.

It has been 12 years ever since they've broke up. Now he's 30 and 12 years single. Yixing always wanted to have someone new, but on all of his dates, nothing can match on Junmyeon. The sweet, peach-cheeked Kim Junmyeon...

He sighed.

As soon he was free on his schedule, he immediately dragged his secretary to the supermarket where he'd buy with him ingredients for mapo tofu.

'Sir, what are we doing here? We don't have your personal body guar--'

'We're going to cook mapo tofu!' He replied excitedly. 'It's going to be a bit quick anyway.'

'Haven't you eaten mapo tofu at lunch, sir?' Baekhyun asked, concerned. 'I did... but it tastes different when I'm in Seoul.'

'Is it because of your ex?' His eyes widened after saying those words, making him embarrassed. He bowed immediately. 'I'm sorry, Mr. Zhang!'

'No, it's okay.' He scratched his head and gave a sheepish smile. 'You're not wrong... and I just feel like remembering him.'

'Do you miss him now?'

For a moment Yixing didn't answer, but then he gave him a sad smile. 'Yes... for twelve years, I missed him. Up until now--or maybe forever. Who knows? First love never dies, they say.'

Baekhyun thought the whole time would be an awkward shopping time, but it wasn't as Yixing was talking endlessly like a philospher, making him laugh.

'Baekhyun, I don't know where fresh tofu is anymore.' He said with his lips pouting and shoulders slouching. Baekhyun thought he was cute... like a little sheep trying to find grass. 'It was beside the carrots, but it wasn't there anymore.'

'Then let's look around.'

As soon as they were near the aisle, Yixing stopped walking and had his eyes widen, making Baekhyun wonder. As he turned his eyes, he saw a small man wearing glasses on the tofu aisle, whose eyes also widened, indicating that they knew each other. 'Mr. Zhang?'

'Jun...' He spoke as he wanted to reach him, but only trailed his words when he saw him run on another aisle. Hopeless, he continued going, giving secret glances on his back.

After 5 years, he still look angelic as always.

_But why... does he always slip away from me?_

He thought as he let himself be engulfed by the crowd, starting at the guy he will always love talking some other guy.

_'Xingxing, what do you want after debuting?'_

_'Hmm... let me see... maybe making another entertainment agency...'_

_'You're really into that, huh?'_

_'Yeah.. and to marry you.'_

_'M.. marry?'_

_'Why, don't you like me marrying you?'_

_'No... I feel shy about mine. And it doesn't fit to your dream.'_

_'That is?'_

_'To be a professor.. and to be a parent.'_

_'A homemaker, aren't you? Very wife material.'_

_'S-shut up!'_

Yixing smiled at the memory. 12 years ago, both of them were roomates on a dormitory. A Korean exchange student who had a difficult time on cultural differences was his roomates--Kim Junmyeon was kind, soft.. and smart.

He missed him so much. So much.

Only a tear and a broken heart can make him fall asleep in the lonely night.

\---

"你好~ 我是金吳世勳, 你的小鸡鸡!" (Hello, I am Kim Sehun, your baby chick). Sehun confidently spoke as he entered Jongin's room, who later on gasped as he saw a peculiar event on the room: Kyungsoo at the top of Jongin, firmly grasping both of his wrists down on the bed with some serious look. "哦? 看, 我猜对了! 你们喜欢上对方!" (what the... see I am right, you like each other!)

Both of them turned to him with shocked faces before moving away from each other. Sehun raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes as he went nearer. 'Hmm... so?'

'So?' They asked in unison.

'Could you two explain what was that?' He asked, folding his arm like a mother. 'I know you're both gay for each other, but in front of my Mandarin, really?'

'Look, we don't li--'

'Stop lying, I can see it in your eyes.' He sat on Jongin's chair. 'I came here because I want to you all, I finally can speak Mandarin, but the sexual tension around this room is high, so I gotta leave.'

'W-wait!' spoke Kyungsoo. 'What are you going to do next?'

'Find him.'

'But how are you going to find him if you don't know who he is?'

'Look,' He scooted closer to him. 'His name is Zhang Yixing, and I found out he's very rich!'

'Really?' spoke Jongin, whose eyes glittered. 'So is he famous?'

'Yes!' He spoke with a huge grin on his face. 'In fact, he's an idol--he's no other than Lay Zhang.'

The two look at him in disbelief. 'Really? You really thought your dad is Lay?'

'Here you go, you gays.' He slapped an old photo of his dad when he was still in college. 'My dad, according to all the letters I've read, studied in China, so that why he met him.'

'And?'

'My dad never knew me.' He gave a sad sigh. 'I think my dad debuted without knowing he had a son like me.'

'So?'

'I'll be meeting him in his office tomorrow.' He said as he stood up from the bed and gave a huge smile.

'Wish me luck! Don't fuck yet, you two--we're still twelve!'

'Kim Sehun!'


	5. lay zhang studio plan

'So?'

'So what?' Sehun raised his eyebrows as soon as Jongin showed him the announcement of Lay Zhang's agency having its opening in a few days. Everything has been perfect for him right now: he knew Mandarin; he had a bunch of evidences to pull on his sleeves if ever his dad doubts his existence and his over-all confidence. Kyungsoo thought it was funny to see him all smug, but nevertheless, he wanted to help him because his intentions were very, very, clear.

'What's your next step?' asked Jongin as he looked at him with eyebrows raised. Both he and Kyungsoo knew the boy was doing this on impulse, and that he has no actual plan on what to do whenever he reaches that goal. Sehun could only give a sigh as an answer. 'I... I don't even know what to do next.'

'You're a dumbass, aren't you?' Kyungsoo slapped his arm before putting his hands on his hips. 'You see, his entertainment agency is now on the way opening---why don't you just go before there's many people?'

To the both of their surprise, the boy gave a small pout. 'I'm shy.'

'You're...shy?' Jongin looked at him in disbelief. Never was Sehun a shy type; he's always loud and it was just a very----well the two cannot blame him though. It's reasonable to be shy when your actual dad is a whole ass celebrity.

'Well I'm also scared at the same time!' He spoke, loud that he heard his own voice bouncing back. 'What if the guards in his place will stop me before I reach? My plan will never work.'

The boy could only pout and cross his arms on his seat, but the two were eyeing each other cautiously, somewhat their minds clicked into something. To Sehun's surprise, Kyungsoo slapped his back. 'Ow! What was that for?'

'Don't worry, Sehun.' He giggled. 'Jongin and I will help you.'

* * *

Their classes ended and Kim Sehun could not believe himself standing on the ground across the whole building where his father's studio stands. It looked slick and rich---well of course, who would want their agency to be wack as fuck? The more he looked at the place, the more his doubt and fear became bigger.

_'My dad's happiness is also my happiness. But if that happiness would hurt him, won't I step in? I love my dad so much, and I would choose to do everything for the sake of his happiness.'_

Remembering those words made him smile. He has to do this for his dad---he could not afford to see him sad and ruin his life. He knew his dad wants someone to be happy, and for the letters he read so far, he knew his dad was the happiest when he met his other dad. 

'What are you waiting for?' He blinked as he saw Jongin holding his hand to drag him along with Kyungsoo, who's eyeing around the place. There was no one around, but as soon as they were about to enter the glass door, there was, as expected, a security guard.

'Hey, you!' The boys immediately froze from where they were and saw an old man wearing a uniform call them.  _Of course there would be a security guard,_  Kyungsoo said as they brainstorm their plan.  _We need to sweet talk him around._

' _Ahjussi?'_ spoke Kyungsoo as the man eyed them cautiously. 'What are you three going in there?'

'Our friend wants to pee,' spoke Jongin as he nudge on Sehun to act like he's almost about to pee. 'So we're trying to find a comfort room for him.'

The man gave an 'Oh', very much for them that they hoped that he would let them enter the establishment, but to their surprise, he spoke, 'There's a comfort room behind me. You can use it.'

The hope on their faces immediately vanished as they went to the direction the man told them. It was in the back though, not really near to where the guard can see them. The three of them went closer to each other whispering to their next plan. 'Jongin and I will keep on talking to the guard and I'll have him go back here and then later on, go back to us and pretend that you are lost.'

'How about me?' Sehun raised his eyebrows in worry as he felt in his gut that they would be caught. 'I don't know where to hide if you tried to find me.'

'Don't you see that little box over there?' The two moved their heads to see Jongin pointing on the moss-covered box in the farthest corner. There was a serious look on the boy's face as he examined it like a game item. 'You're going to hide beside it.'

'What?' The two looked at him in disbelief, making him laugh. 'I think the old man will never see you there though if we distract him a bit while trying to find you.'

'Jongin,' spoke Kyungsoo as he moved closer to the dancer. Them standing close to each other had a very big contrast, Sehun noticed as the two looked at each other with serious faces.  _Very couple-like,_ he thought. 'Don't you realise things in games don't even succeed in real life?'

'That's why we have to try.' Jongin replied, with a look that the boy recognised as his dancer face. The smaller boy was taken back, but later on turned to Sehun with his hand opening. 'What...is that for?'

'Give me your ID.' He asked, with his face looking annoyed. 'We're doing it.'

The plan gave some doubts to Sehun as he started to hide--same with Kyungsoo as he almost stuttered while chatting with the security guard, only to be saved by Jongin's change of self, who in turn was a convincing actor. There was a look of deep worry on the guard's face as he came back, and went along with them.

As the three of them entered the back, Sehun tried his best not to move and get noticed by the security guard as he was being guided by the two. There was a shocked expression that Kyungsoo had let out from his mouth as soon as they saw Sehun's ID that they threw on the farther side, making him run quickly as much as their span was on the thing left on the road.

Finally, Sehun entered.

It was full of people, and there were some things around that were messing up the place. Seeing a huge counter, he went closer and saw a person sitting there. It was maybe a receptionist as the boy noticed, but they were a bit distracted as they were talking to someone on phone. Knowing that he'd be caught if he'll ask politely like a little child he was, he tried to deepened his voice. 'Where's Lay Zhang's room?'

'Big room on the fourth floor,' replied the person along with giggles. A smile was on Sehun's face as he finally got an answer, unknowingly replying with the childish 'Thank you!'---making the receptionist stop from where he was and look to see the boy running towards the elevator. 'Who are you? Come back here!'

It was a close life and death situation as the both of them were standing on each other: Sehun was already inside the elevator and it immediately closed before the man (who actually looked like a puppy) arrived. A huge sigh of relief came out from him as he pressed the four button, and slumped his body on the silver metal wall of the elevator. But as soon as the floors were starting to add up, his nervousness was also starting to become intense too--but he remembered it was all for his father. 

_If only I could Kris, I wouldn't have done this._

There was finally a ring and Sehun could feel his heart stop the moment the metal doors opened, revealing a extravagantly furnished floor.

As he went out, the first thing he saw around was the whole representation of Chinese culture that decorated the whole floor. Everything was so far different from the first floor, which was sleek and full of dark colors, unlike this one that was full of colors and aesthetic. There was a mural that depicted the lives of Chinese people before along with emperors and wars being drawn. As he moved to the doors of his office, he saw the handles were two gold dragon heads facing each other, making him open his mouth in amusement.

_Wow, so my dad's a huge patriot._

He could hear his heartbeat getting louder as he slowly went nearer and held the handles. Opening the door slowly, he found the light that met him not that bright, and there he saw a man sitting at the center, typing vigorously on his laptop.

The plaque that was in front of him was the Mandarin of his name, which the boy read slowly. 'Zhang... Yixing.'

It was the first time he saw his father, and Sehun thought he was about to cry.  _Why did my mother leave him and fell for that Kris instead?_ He was so happy that he bowed down his head to stop himself from crying that he didn't know he had actually gotten his attention.

'Who are you and why are you in my office?'

The petite boy stood straight and moved his head up, only to see a man sitting in front of him with huge boredom in his face. He was unfazed despite how intimidating the man's aura was, even more to compare his school clothes to his expensive suit and his dried hair to his slicked back one. Sehun decided to march into this big building, and find exactly where his office was, only to fufill the need that had been itching him since day one.

'Boy, I'll asking you one more time, what are you doing here?' He knew that by the tone of his voice, he was getting impatient, but he still didn't react to it.

He had to provoke this man first.

'If you couldn't ans--'

'你好, 我是金世勳.' (Hello, I'm Kim Sehun.) He bowed as he introduced himself, making the man blink his eyes in surprise at him speaking Mandarin. '我的华文还不太好, 所以如果我讲错了一些字, 想对你道歉.' (I just learned Mandarin so I'm sorry if i have some words wrong.)

'It's okay to speak Korean to me,' He replied, wanting to reassure the boy to lessen his embarrassment that he weirdly felt suddenly. The man wondered how this unknown (or maybe lost) boy had entered the building without the surveillance of the security and everyone. But he thought again and examined the boy's face. It looked like he knew who he was, and it sent shivers to his spine when he felt like something was off---that this small boy looked familiar to him. 'But why are you here?'

'啊, 我只想来看你的样子,' (Oh, I just wanted to see what you looked like,) The boy replied in Mandarin again, making the man started to feel irritation at the stubbornness of the boy. He sighed as Sehun looked around and examined the whole office, eyes filled with wonder and fascination to the furniture and the rich-ass shit he thought he would only see at the drama his dad would often cry to. '看起来大叔你有很多钱.' (Wow. You're rich, uncle.)

He glared at the boy, irritation starting to develop in him, but at the same time there was a confused look on his face. '你怎能叫我大叔呢? 我还年轻呢!' (Excuse me, you call me an uncle? I am young and free!)

The man let out a sigh of disbelief; he can't believe he was dealing with a kid he doesn't know, talking back to him childishly in order to make his point relevant. It was also a busy day since it was also days before he'd open the studio he'd been dying to create ever since he was a trainee. To his surprise, the boy chuckled. '我想我现在也不能叫你大叔了.' (I don't think I can call you uncle now.)

'什么?' (What?)

Sehun looked at his reaction and smiled, making him more confused than ever that all he can do was to raise his eyebrow.

'因为我现在站在这里, 是来告诉你: 你是我的爸爸, 而我需要你来帮我一下.' (Because I'm standing here to tell you that you are my dad and I need your help.)


	6. what's worse than backaches? BOOM! a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels prolly

It took him at least a moment to process the information like an old man he was.

Standing there were expectant eyes of a child waiting for his answer as he claimed that he was his son. And here he was, looking at him blankly like a statue in a museum.

A child.  _His own son._

'A c-child?' Yixing stuttered as he pointed a finger to the boy before he turned it to himself. 'M-my son?'

'Yeah,' replied Sehun as he gave a small smile. This time the boy didn't speak Mandarin but it wasn't because of it he felt a headache coming through. It was the fact that this boy, a boy he never knew nor seen but felt strangely and awfully familiar from it, told him that he was his own bones and flesh. Impossible! 'So?'

'I always use protection before I enter.' He spoke as he raised his eyebrows before narrowing his eyes in suspicion, but his stares were no use as the boy gave him a bored look. 'Then how am I alive if I was in that damn condom?'

'How old are you?'

'Twelve?'

He crossed his arms at him. 'Then how did you know about condoms?'

'Uhm, everyone isn't as innocent as you think?' He replied as he shrugged as he looked at him with the same face. Yixing was about to reply when he heard running footsteps, and an occasionally high-pitched voice that sounded like huge trouble. To Sehun's surprise, he was immediately grabbed by the idol and got shoved under his table whilst Yixing immediately sat on his chair.

'Mr. Zhang!' The doors flew open to reveal an almost-dying Baekhyun. Acting innocent as he really was, he raised his eyebrows at him in confusion. 'What happened, Baekhyun?'

Sehun widened his eyes the moment he heard his name---it was awfully familiar. Catching his breath like a puppy (Yixing thought so looking at him), he held the door handle to balance himself before asking, 'Have you seen a kid?'

'What kid?' He discreetly looked down to see Sehun putting a finger on his lips, making him realise that the kid actually sneaked in inside. Looking back to Baekhyun, he gave a worried look. 'What happened?'

'There's actually a kid who sneaked inside,' He replied in between breaths while constantly wiping the sweat of his forehead. 'He asked where you are and immediately ran, so I thought he'd be here.'

'But all I hear is you running, though?' He looked at him with confused eyes, making the secretary sigh in relief. 'Oh God, thank you. I thou---'

'I'd like to talk something about you, Baekhyun.' The man could not help but to raise his eyebrows at him (Yixing, again, imagined there were corgi ears perking up), and ask, 'Hm?'

'You can go home now.' He froze on his spot, not believing what his boss said. Afterwards, he went into full panic, immediately kneeling then bowing at the sudden realisation. 'I'm sorry, Sir. I p-promise I won't fuck it up ag--'

Baekhyun was cut off from his pleas when he heard his boss laugh loud, laughing on how adorable he was. But he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his tiny dimple appearing, making him stood there fascinated. 'Am I fired, sir?'

Yixing was about fall from his chair when he saw his eyes were about to be flooding with tears, making him give a soft smile. 'No... I'd love to tell you that you should surprise your lovely boyfriend now since you're going home earlier than he expected.'

The secretary's face lightened up upon hearing his words, standing from where he knelt before jumping and actually crying. 'Thank you, Mr. Zhang! Thank you!'

'Now, please don't cry. Surprise him with flowers,' He replied as he gave him a loving smile before winking. 'Or maybe something more.'

Yixing could only laugh seeing Baekhyun's reaction.

* * *

'Ah, youth these days, so full of love,' the idol said as he sat back on his seat after sending the excited Baekhyun off, jealous of a beautiful lovelife his secretary has. 'I wish I had mine like that before... If only Junmyeon didn't leave me...'

'Sir, are you really that old that you actually forget about me?'

He could swear he could've been dead seeing the sudden face of a boy under his desk, making him scream like a chicken. Sehun couldn't help but get annoyed at his father, making him go out and sit on his table. 'I can't believe you're my dad.'

'Well, I don't believe you're my son either!' He retorted, giving him an angry look. 'You just went here telling me that I am your father, when in the last twelve years, I never had a girlfriend nor had sex!'

'Sir,' Biting his lip, he wanted to smack him for his dumbassness. 'How old do you think I am?'

'You're twelve.'

'When was the last relationship you had?'

'Twelve years ago.'

'So?'

'That still doesn't make sense!' He reasoned out as he gave him a persistent look. 'I have a lot of schedules tomorrow, you know. If you wanted to have picture with me, I'll be okay--'

'I was born on April 12. Do you know what that means?' He smirked, making him look at him like he was crazy. 'That's my debut date. And what about it?'

'April 12,' He breathed out, words almost a whisper that made Yixing's skin crawl in shock. 'I was out of Kim Junmyeon's womb and lived a life without my other father. Can't blame him though, it was my mother's decision.'

'You're...You're Junmyeon's son?' He asked, lips twitching saying his name again. The fact that he was right about this kid screaming Junmyeon, he would cry again. But the emotional moment was cut off when Sehun replied, 'Yeah, and yours too, to be exact.'

'Why didn't he tell me this?'

'Look...Dad?' The boy hesitated, looking at him, making him instanly nod. 'Yeah, call me Dad.'

'Look, Dad,' He continued, eyes looking down as he shared his story. 'I don't know what actually happened to the both of you, but I really need your help.'

'Well, what is it that you want me to do?' He asked calmly as he sat down with him. There were tears on the boys eyes, making Yixing dry those tears immediately, hesitantly saying his name. 'Sehun, why are you crying?'

'I want you two to get back together.' He plainly said those words, making him freeze on the spot. 'Wait, w--'

'His boyfriend is cheating on him, and I don't want to have his heart break.' He cut him off. The offer was tempting for Yixing--all he wanted was to see Junmyeon again and know what he's doing (along with the secret desire on getting him back), but the fact that he'll be a homewrecker wasn't on his things to do. Calmly, he replied, 'I think I can't do that, Sehun. I've already broke your father's heart once and I won't do it again, especially now that he has someone he lov---'

'Someone he loves?' He was shocked on how the boy was looking at him with anger, something that this situation almost made him kill a person. 'He doesn't even love that man, he--'

'Why doesn't he love that man if he's with him, Sehun?'

'That's because he wanted to forget about you!' Yixing could feel his body shake as he saw the boy finally crying in front of him, making his heart break at seeing the mirror image. He resembled his own mother a lot when he cried---especially when he remembered it was that time he said they were over. There was a lump formed on his throat, but he ignored it as he tried to comfort the boy. 'Sehun, I get that you wanted revenge, but this isn't right.'

'What you're telling me is nothing but lies,' Sehun could not help but cry again as he remembered how his dad was sad again from the lost love he sacrificed. He could not contain himself and let the tears dry while he speak. 'My dad failed in forgetting you. Sometimes, he'd be crying reading your letters secretly. I know he wants you back, but he hesitates because you're now famous and had probably forgotten about him...'

Yixing could only hug his son he never knew for the past twelve years. He hated the fact that Junmyeon kept him all of these---but he knew what's the best for him that's why he hates it. All of these years, the love he thought he lost was just on the corner, both hesitant to take the first step until the actual result went in. Hugging him tight, he promised him.

'Let's kick his cheating ass, shall we?'


	7. oops he did it again

'I can't believe we've done this,' spoke Kyungsoo as they walked together at home. After they misled the security guard (who was actually very worried) with Sehun's ID, they finally decided to go home after knowing Sehun has spent more time he should inside, making them think he's with his father already. Kyungsoo had a small, itching feeling underneath his stomach when they left the place, but nevertheless, he spoke, 'I hope Sehun won't be mad at us for leaving him.'

'I think he won't be,' Jongin spoke, making him surprised when he felt warmth on his hands. 'He'd be fine in his own.'

It was getting cold with sunset on the horizon, and there are different people around. Couples---different couples are everywhere and Kyungsoo felt it was overwhelming him, especially the fact that Jongin was with him, walking side-by-side together. 

Weird, he thought, to feel something more than what he calls as friendship with him. They had been friends since elementary years before the troublemaker became their friend. It was weird for him to know what he feels for him was something out of friendship; for them to be teased by Sehun; for them to realise the way they look at each other isn't something to be called as 'friendship' to begin with. He was hesitating feeling the slender fingers of Jongin softly brush him, but in the end, he held it.

There was more warmth than he could ever imagine; he held his hand dearly like it was a prized object, only to find Jongin standing still with a shocked expression on his face. His eyes were enlarged---as if he was very surprised by his sudden move. Shy, like he always was, he let go, only to find it being held by him. 'You're good hiding at your emotions.'

'Shut up.' was the thing only he could say as he looked away from him. The blush was still evident on his face as they walked, still hand-in-hand, and his heart was beating frantically like he's some idiot in a frenzy. It was giving more weird feelings as he felt the dancer's thumb caressing his palm. 'Don't you think we are too young for this?'

'Huh? Young?' He turned to see the unbelieving look of the dancer as they reached the park. What he asked was right for him though---being in an unlabeled, unspoken something he have was not right in his age, especially they were still twelve. But all of his questions were immediately being removed from his mind as he heard him laugh--the same moment he noticed how beautiful his brown eyes were as light hit them. It was a beautiful kind of brown--like the coffee his father would often drink in the morning. The he laughed was already beautiful to him; he felt himself being enthralled by him again and again. 'There's no such thing as age in love, Soo.'

'Yes, there is.'

'No.' He immediately let go of his hand and places them both on his hips. 'How do you explain pedophiles, then?'

'Look,' The dancer explained as he held not only a hand, but both of them closely to his chest. He felt how strong his heartbeat was when his hands were placed on it, making his own race too. It was even more when he gave him a soft smile. 'It's not the same on what love is. Love is when you find yourself loving that person and to sacrifice what you have for your happiness. Maybe in age... well it doesn't matter. If we fell in love with each other when we are young, that's still love. If we fell when we are old, it's still love. No matter how old or how young we are, as long as we know it's love, it's love.'

'But what if it fades quickly?' Kyungsoo wanted to stop himself from doubting again, but his mouth cannot stop it from saying. Expecting that he'll see him look at him with disappointment, he froze when he went near him and pulled him into a hug. He could now hear Jongin's heartbeat: loud and clear.

'Why do you have to be so doubtful?' He whispered to his ear. 'I've always loved you since elementary.'

Kyungsoo could feel the tears almost going out from his eyes as he buried his head on his chest and breathed. 'I'm sorry, I won't do it again.'

'I love you.'

'I...I.' He stuttered. 'I love you, too.'

'Can I tell you something, Kyungsoo? About fake-calling the police about Sehun being lost?'

'Hm?' He spoke, still resting comfortably on Jongin's chest.

'I think I must've called his mom.'

'What?!'

* * *

Junmyeon almost had a breakdown while driving in the middle of the road.

His son.  _His own fucking son is lost._

A call from Jongin telling him Sehun was lost was almost enough to make him faint in the middle of the lecture. He hurried as he was starting worry and panic, telling that the lecture would be continued the next meeting. Instead of being happy, the students were worried seeing the professor's reaction as he ran and sped off towards his home.

The person on his mind was Sehun. It's always Sehun.

'Damn it!' He shouted as he stopped upon seeing the light turn to red. His heart was already paltipating, and he felt that he couldn't breathe. If something happens to his son,...

Junmyeon could only bite his lip until it bled.

He sped off when the light turned green, worry and panic still engulfing him in the worse thing possible. As soon as he arrived, he noticed two figures standing in front an unknown car.

It was Sehun and some man he doesn't know.

Getting out, he ran and hugged his son, along with his lungs breathing and his heart now calm. There were tears on his eyes as he hugged him close. 'Sehun! You're home! How dare you get lost?'

'Oh, did Jongin call you?' spoke Sehun, who knew beforehand what really happened and had decided to play along like some idiot he was. 'Don't worry, Dad. I'm home now.'

The professor stood up and was about to say thank you to the man who brought his own son home, until he looked up and saw his face, making his heart drop.

It was him.

There was no need to hide. No need to pretend.

For twelve years, the lost lovers finally saw each other face-to-face.

In front of their own son.


	8. when i leave and come back

 

  **SULAY GIF BC ITS FUCKING CHEESY cr. http://shihou.tumblr.com/post/58570944640**

* * *

 

There were beautiful flowers around the corner, masking them of the scent of their everlasting fragrance; lilies, roses, peonies and chrysanthemums--they were all making them feel the love that was in their hearts. His eyes could only watch on the beauty of his face as he looked at them...Crystal clear they were, they were oh full of purity. Heart beats were skipping---one, two, three, what is happening? It was all in a trance, yet why is time slower for the both of them? Finally, they were now reunited as one. The love that was once lost found its way back to there hearts. The feeling cannot be contained as they both drew closer with each other, engulfing the longing that they had suffered for all those years; concentrating into a kiss of a lifetime...

That was what Yixing imagined when he thought of finding Junmyeon again.

But instead, here he was, locking eyes with him as he knelt down in front of the boy who claims to be his son, making him wonder when his fantasies will come to life.

It was the first time he saw him properly: no hiding, no running, no escaping involved anymore. The Kim Junmyeon he loved for all those years was still the same after all---kind-looking, tenderly loving and caring, but with a boy in his arms. There was pure shock evident on his eyes as they locked into his, carefully holding his son like a hen to her chicks.

The reason why he was in that worry-crazy state was because of the small slip Sehun's friend has. Calling him with the tone like he's about to die, he told them that he accidentally called his dad to tell him being "lost". Since there was no shit to escape, they both agreed to act like it really happened, and that he "found" him somewhere. It wasn't part of the boy's plan of course, but it was the first step for them to getting to know each other.

Silence between them was making the boy awkward; he noticed as he saw Sehun give an uneasy look, as if he was telling him to say something to his silently judging dad, before being told by him to go inside. 

The more the time passed, the more Yixing thought they were having a staring game.

'Are you just gonna look at me like that?' He asked, trying to take the small steps to not to anger him. He thought that hard before breaking the silence, and he just can't suppress himself to be silent; he wanted to ask and say so many things--- _i love you  i miss you   how did you manage to raise that brat  how come you're still beautiful as ever   did you forget what we had   you don't deserve to be cheated    why did you leave me    why did you love a jerk like that   i did achieve all the dreams we hoped for---_

But in the end, all he could say was that.

God, what an idiot.

Junmyeon did not answer, but instead stood up and went in front of his car. Before he entered, he motioned him to get inside, but due to him not understanding what he meant, he gave him a confused look. 'What?'

He motioned his head to the car. He is still confused. 'What?'

He did it again, but this time, Yixing had the audacity to speak, 'What the hell are you, are you mute? Can't you just speak to me like an actual human being?'

'Get in the car.' He responded coldly, but the idol obliged. Listening to his voice for the first time was odd to him, knowing how it changed after those years, and that it sounded so harsh on him, making him feel a painful tug on his chest. Knowing nothing on where he'd take him, Yixing could not help himself but to look away from him.

This was far from his fantasies...it was cold. It wasn't the same; it wasn't the warmth that got into him when they were still together.

Zhang Yixing was an idol trainee by the time he met his roommate. He was studying also at the same time, but he was trying his best to achieve his dream of being an idol. The exchange student was from Korea, but that wasn't the thing that distracted him the most when he was trying to read the textbook at night. It was the gentle shyness Junmyeon had--he was very careful around his things and that he reminded him of tangyuan.

At first, they were very awkward on each other until the Korean was struggling around the cultural differences, making him do the first move to help him with it.

The rest of the love story was history to say at least, until one night, he broke up with him.

Like some idiot in a love story, he cried for days, almost ending up not debuting. But he promised himself to be successful, so that once he'll have the power, he'd find him just like always.

But little sheep never meant to take over Korea like that.

* * *

Junmyeon still looked angelic as ever, but he was now cold.

He could only gaze at him by that time he found himself sitting somewhere near the river. It was the same river they used to look at by the time he visited Korea, but seeing it with him again made it feel nostalgic. Again there wasn't a sound, only the waves of the river around them.

'How did you find him?' was something that finally came out softly from his mouth after the deafening silence Yixing couldn't stand. There was coldness trailing on Junmyeon's gaze as he turned to him, questioning. Feeling how painful it pierced him, the idol wanted to respond happily, but it would ruin the mood around. '..found him somewhere outside my building when I was about to go home. He looked lost.'

'Ha...' The professor trailed off his words as he looked away, making the idol turn to look at him. 'You did all the things you told me before.'

'You're...' He breathed out, not used to the painful feeling. 'You're the only one left for me to complete it.'

'It's been twelve years already, Xing,' he responded blandly as he laid on the cold ground. The night had no stars to raise, and there were only city lights accompanying them. 'I'm sure you've forgotten about me.'

'I never did...' There were words he could only speak into a whisper; something that will never reach Junmyeon's ears as he coldly gaze the dark sky, thinking about this stranger he loved once that's right beside him. 'Are you going to ask about Sehun?'

'Yeah, is he mine?'

'He is,' Junmyeon felt no emotion as he avoided the uncomfortable gaze Yixing gave him. 'But please don't bother introducing yourself to him.'

'I won't.' He lied. 'Please come back to me.'

'I already have someone now.'

'But did they love you the same way I did with you?'

He felt his eyebrow twitch. Both of them are nothing but good old liars; avoiding each other at all cost while crying at each other's backs like desperate idiots. Junmyeon was a cold liar that cried in his sleep whenever he reads the letters that reminded him of his old days with him while Yixing, on the other hand was warm. Yixing lied that he was okay without him, but with the shadow of desire to claim the love he lost was more stronger that the emotions he fucking faked.

'Twelve years, I'm still single,' He continued, unaware how it hurts them both to look at their happy past. 'I've always waited for you.'

'Why did you have to do that?' He asked, moving away from where he laid and had sat up to face him. There was a confused look on his face, making the idol hold back his laugh in the middle of this serious situation. He thought it was cute. But he really can't help it. 'Why are you laughing?'

'You've known me a lot, Junmyeon,' He spoke in between laughs. 'You know I'll always follow you...'

Junmyeon could feel his cheeks heating up as he felt warmth on his face---it was Yixing holding them tenderly. It was the first time they touched---he was warmer than ever, and he felt his heart break in bittersweetness. 'You know what?'

The professor raised his eyebrows. 'What?'

'No matter how you'd avoid me, Junmyeon...I'll always wait for you.'

'What if I run away?'

'Then I'll chase you...even if it means I'm going to be the homewrecker.'


	9. lmao hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I think that no matter how many times you go away, you'd still come back because you love me, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yangshim is that big ol' sheep plushie Yixing has.

_...even if I'm going to be the homewrecker._

Junmyeon's eyes open immediately upon hearing those words over his head, only to find himself sleeping on his desk. There were not much classes to teach for him today as there was a special event around the campus that made students participate, making him waste around his time inside the office. The words from Yixing never left his mind in the moment, and it somehow worried him. All for the things that were happening were making him feel like he was in a stimulation; his first love just waltzed out of nowhere, telling him that he's gonna chase him around without considering that he has a boyfriend.

He's not worried about himself, but also for the idol too, since his career would be ruined if the fans knew that he's been trying to get in a romantic relationship.  _Why am I being dragged out of this mess,_ he thought as he tried to find ways to entertain himself, only to stumble around some certain objects around his desk drawers that gave him meaning.

It was a photograph. Underneath it was a letter.

He held both things on his hands and looked at them closely; the letter was one of those days when he and Yixing conversed through mails when he got back to South Korea, while the photograph was Kris and him spending a day together in Los Angeles. It was different---the two things were all about love, and yet, it gave him different feelings around. The photo of him with Kris was taken two years ago, and he could remember how exactly he felt very spoiled...but now...

Junmyeon could bitterly smile. It just felt so distant.

Without thought, he let the photo fall from his hands. His eyes became fixated on the letter strongly, grasping the feelings of excitement and bliss as he remembered almost tearing them apart when the letters are sent home that time. Of all the letters the Chinese gave him, this seemed to be the one he had forgotten. Curious, he opened it with care---only to find another photo with the paper.

 _Dear Myeon._ He read them with his eyes. But it was the same eyes that fell the first tear when he read what was next.  _Thank you for becoming mine, finally._

There was an unexplained feeling on his chest---it somehow felt like a pang; it was tightening---as he finally realised what this letter was. It was the first letter Yixing had sent to him ever since he came back home, and was the same letter that made him scratch his head in translating as he was still very new in learning Mandarin. But he remembered that even though he had a hard time reading it, he was very happy like a teenage girl when he held that piece of paper on his hands.

It was just an ordinary piece of paper with ink but it gave Junmyeon a lot of meaning.

 _Ah, the memories,_ he thought as he looked away from the letter for a moment to take a look on the photo. It was a sleeping Yixing hugging Yangshim*, and it made him laugh.  _God, he still looks high even when asleep._

Now that he can finally understand the words clearly, the same feeling came back--but it hurts him a lot now because it felt like he was the one to be blamed on what happened to them. If it weren't for him getting pregnant on the time Yixing was still a trainee, they would've been together, or even  _married_ happily somewhere in China. But he can only be thankful for his child, who was his safe-house and the love of his life, that he was able to survive without his first love.

His jaw clenched as he read the last line on his letter.

_I think that no matter how many times you go away, you'd still come back because you love me, right?_

_Fuck you, Yixing._ Junmyeon thought.

* * *

It was already the middle of the morning and it was a clear day for everyone when Sehun had the audacity to fuck his shit up again like the usual, but this time it was something romantic.

It wasn't for him or for his  _undeniably gay_ friends though.

From what he promised to the tall guy on the convenience store, he'd be setting them up on a surprise date for him and his boyfriend who just got home from China. He was very willing at that time he was trying to make a deal with him, but as someone who hasn't experienced the joy of love around, he suddenly became reluctant.

 _How the hell,_ he asked himself,  _do dates work?_

'You two are dating, right?' Both Kyungsoo and Jongin froze on their seat when they had their lunch at school, eyes opened wide that made the little shit give a smirk. The two didn't say anything but Sehun knew that they aren't just two bros sitting each other two centimeters apart 'cause they aren't gay or anything. When they were about to open their mouths to deny it, he laughed. 'Can you stop denying it? You're both too obvious.'

'And what about it?' The vice president spoke, eyes glaring at him that made the boy pout. 'Hey, I'm just teasing you. I actually need help from the both of you since you are toget--the fuck!'

'And that's about?'

'Fucking dates.' He replied as he tried to rub the spot Kyungsoo had pinched him. As soon as he told them about the deal he had with Chanyeol, he could not help but to barf while looking at them not because they were gay, but because they look too sappy. 'Can't you two stop looking like you're about to eat each other...'

'You're just bitter because you got no one with you.' spoke the dancer as he sassed him out. 'So what does his boyfriend like?'

'He told me that he likes corgis since he has one, and that he also liked to play games.'

'And?'

'I just didn't listen to the other words he said because all of it were just him talking nonsense anyway,' He replied, scratching his head. 'But they are actually bestfriends before they were together.'

'Oh, I see...' Jongin replied as he started to give a long look, but Sehun then suggested; 'I was planning to put them somewhere on an arcade, but how the hell are we gonna surprise them on that?'

'Aren't there also dog cafes where you hang out with them?' suggested Kyungsoo as he finished his lunch. 'They could play games together while in there.'

'That's cute, but how are we going to surprise him?'

'I don't know; ask him, maybe?' Sehun could only give them a bored look as he could feel himself get irritated.

'Does love have an after effect that makes a person dumb?'

* * *

In the end, they ended up choosing the cliche-style of surprising a lover.

There were heart-shaped balloons and some cute shit placed around the living from that Jongin carefully picked somewhere which was bought by Kyungsoo, and Mongryong was sitting along with Toben on Chanyeol's lap. The tall man was looking Sehun in disbelief when he saw him light the candles of the cake they bought. 'You could've just paid me instead of going such lengths as these, Sehun. You're a dumbass.'

'Nah,' He replied as he placed down the match. 'I'm trying to get experience.'

He looked in disbelief as he heard him laugh. 'You got someone you like now, Sehun?'

'No? I just want to set my parents up since they finally met each other after 12 years.'

'But didn't you say your dad has a boyfriend already?' The little shit laughed at the word  _boyfriend_ for a moment, making the elder bit his lip in regret. 'I...well, I don't like him a lot.'

Chanyeol was about to speak when Kyungsoo suddenly busted into the room, yelling as he tried to turn off the lights, 'They're here! They're coming!'

What they planned was something ridiculous: they made Jongin act like he was being chased by stray dogs in order to bump into the boyfriend, and in turn, he'd be letting him inside their apartment, and  _voila,_ it's the love shot!

Things were going smoothly for them as they waited in the darkness, until they finally heard the door unlocking, making them all stiff in dead silence.

'I should expect Chanyeol to be at work in this hour, but he told me he has no shift so where is he?'

'Oh, you're living with someone,  _hyung-nim_?' Sehun could feel his veins popping as he tried to hold himself back from laughing when he heard Jongin's innocent acting voice. 

'Ah, yes,' They could hear him walking towards where the switch was. 'Why the hell are the lights oo---'

'Surprise!'

There was a confused look on his face when he saw his boyfriend along with children, but overall, it created a big confusion when the boyfriend suddenly screamed in horror when he saw Sehun's face.

"It's you, that little shit!'


	10. lil' shit just got a lil' better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I DON'T CONDONE CHEATING SKFJSK

'It's you, that little shit!'

Everyone's eyes turned to the man standing on the hallway then back again to the boy, who was holding the cake in his hands with confusion on his face. They then looked back to him, then to the boy, then to him, then to the boy, then to him----

'You're the little shit that snuck inside the office!' He shouted louder than before, pointing his hand to him. Chanyeol had his eyes almost popping out of his eyelids in surprise as the two kids other than Sehun were looking at each other as if they knew what he's babbling about, making him wonder what mess have the three had gotten into. And instead of shaking in fear like any other kids will be, he grinned. 'So you're Baekhyun.'

'Eye---what? How did you know my name?' The secretary looked at him in eye, wide in shock as he froze on where he stood before looking back to his boyfriend, who was already more nervous than a puppy. 'How did you know these kids, Chanyeol?'

Chanyeol was about to reply when the boy drew nearer to him, still smiling. 'I heard your name on my dad's office when you chased me. Didn't he tell you about getting home early?'

'You!' Angry like a tiny chihuahua, he placed his hands on him. 'You're eavesdropping!'

'Well, what did you expect when I was on the same room as you?'

'This kid's snarky.' commented Jongin, who received a nudge from his boyfriend.  Baekhyun's eyes were in shock as he looked into Sehun's, making the air around the room becoming heavier. 'What... did you do that time?'

'Is it bad if I tell you that I told him that he's my dad?'

'What?'

'He's my dad!' He shouted in glee, with the secretary and his boyfriend looking at him in confusion, while Kyungsoo on the other hand, has been trying to make light of the situation. 'Isn't this supposed to be a surprise something?'

'Chanyeol, what is happening?' The tall man could only look at him with his natural puppy eyes, as he doesn't know what he was being asked and at the same time he was trying to please his boyfriend--who despite looked cute all the time was actually the devil incarnate. 'I---'

'To tell you the truth,  _hyung-nims,'_ The little shit came forward as he placed down the cake on the table, with eyes following him around as if he were to go crazy and to go stupid. 'Lay Zhang is actually my dad.'

'I never heard of boss talking about a son...' Baekhyun scrunched his nose as he crossed his arms, suspicious on the boy in front of him. 'He's been single for 12 years as I remember.'

'He...actually doesn't know about me. His first love was my dad--Kim Junmyeon. I know he's been talking about him, right?' For the first time, the secretary's eyes widened in realisation. That time when they were buying ingredients for mapo tofu, he can remember the look his boss had when he saw a familiar face he doesn't know about along with a little mumble of a person named Junmyeon---Baekhyun was dumbfounded for a moment as soon as he realised. 'You.... Your dad...'

To everyone's surprised, he placed his hands on his shoulders (twice) and shaked him rapidly as if he was a broken toy and he was a crying kid, yelling, 'Your dad's the lover my boss keeps talking about on interviews! He'd be saying too much details about him except for the name, the name! But how the hell did he just learn about you now?'

'Uhm, typical trope, I guess?' The boy could only give a shrug. 'He didn't wanna tell him since it would affect his debut.'

The two were in their own different world, except the other three---especially Chanyeol, who had suddenly discovered that the boy he's teaching some Mandarin that was his Algebra professor's son is actually a famous idol's son.

'Yeah.' Baekhyun smiled sadly. 'Hiding you from him skyrocketed his debut but it ended him up lonely.'

Hearing those words, Sehun's heart sank. It was painful to listen to the fact that both of his dads were lonely without each other---they were like jigsaw puzzles being separated together because destiny doesn't want them anymore---but somehow like a character in a fantasy novel, something flamed in him. It felt like passion (A/N: I'm looking at you Jung Yunho) was starting to bloom in him along with determination that no matter what happens now, he should be the one bringing them together again.

Bringing himself into conclusion, Sehun smiled. 'I'll really bust that cheating Wu on his ass.'

'What?'

'Nothing.' He giggled. 'Isn't this a surprise party for you, Mr. Byun?'

* * *

It was never Kris's intention to cheat on Junmyeon.

It was just that he was too hung up on the father of his kid and that made him somehow turn his sour feelings on him into hate.

The first time Wu Yi Fan met Kim Junmyeon was on that tteokkbokki place where he'd notice him eating with one of the professors of the university nearby. At that time he was just a single, fun-loving man who worked on a music studio in the morning as a producer, but everything changed when he saw him.

He thought for the first time that he actually saw an angel eating with an elderly.

And there his senses told him that he wanted to mess him so bad.

Their meeting was not what you called a happy, blissful one---the professor thought he was some cocky asshole looking for someone to fuck, judging on how he'd walk up to them while eating, with Minseok telling him bluntly how his pants were in the open. Embarrassed at first, but he felt that tiny doki-doki he sees on the dramas his mom would often watch when he saw him laugh at what was said about him.

He doesn't know what Junmyeon saw in him, but he just finally saw themselves growing closer and closer until their lips touch.

He thought that he had finally had a grasp of love he'd ever wanted; of the love that he'd never find in one night stands or the booze or the girls; of the heart that he had desired for so long that he was like an idiot hoping for it.

He thought he was, until he saw what his boyfriend was when drunk.

Sexy. He thought. Sex with Junmyeon was always great---he was really an angel. He was flustered and had eyes that were intoxicated---but the more he looked closer as he took care of him, he finally saw the sadness deep within. The man thought he was the type to just sleep when he reached his peak of alcohol, but he was surprised when he suddenly kissed him.

He thought he was just a brave kisser when drunk until he heard him talk to a person that was never him.

 _Yixing._  Yixing was the name that came out from his lips.  _I'm sorry_ \--he said, arms wrapping into Kris's shoulders weakly, making him confused. Tears streamed down on his beautiful face as he looked at him with permanent regret, stirring along with the curiosity and confusion that stuck up on his throat. He wanted to ask who he was---but all his boyfriend could answer were whispers of regret. Then came on words of love--- _I love you---_ kisses were there, but Kris knew it wasn't meant for him. He just listened and kissed him as he was the person that was meant for it...Kris just listened.

_Yixing._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_I hope you're happy without me._

_I hope you're happy without us._

_But even if you found someone else, I would still love you, Xing Xing._

Kris thought Junmyeon's heart was already his, but he was just a supporting character.

Days where the professor would be drunk would turn out to be the days where his heart would be continually be crushed, trampled like some broken glass. He was jealous of the past lover Junmyeon had---he was jealous that he had the capacity to make him his even if they aren't together; he was jealous that the heart he thought he would ever have had always belonged to him.

Hate. Jealousy. Strong, sour feelings. These were all Kris's emotions on Yixing. They grew stronger when he met Junmyeon's son---who looked like a brat. Sehun looked like Junmyeon in the face--but never in the actions. He finally realised and suddenly became curious---was he a heartbreaker? A player? Some one night stand that he can't forget? But all of those questions suddenly halted when he talked to a girl friend who was also in the same university as Junmyeon and Yixing were.

They were supposed to marry.

As Kris's world started going downhill, he met Huang Zi Tao.

Feisty little thing. An oddball. But like a soft kitten.

Tao was just like him before he was with Junmyeon---he was a free-spirited guy with lots of sex friends. He doesn't care who it was---he wants it, he gets it. On a club was where they met---hot, humid but in a different world where Kris was. His was a full of tries that always fail--but this was a new beginning he wanted.

But after hooking up with him, he felt no regret.

His mind was telling him how much of an asshole he was, but his damaged heart never listened.

His sins piled up more, and more, until they started this affair.

Tao thought it was exciting. His old, care-free self said it was a challenge.

After all, why waste time on something that will get your heart broken?


	11. beautiful | tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but this part is kind of heavy for me to write. I've always wanted the story to be fun and light, but the backstories are kind of tragic. I'm really sorry.
> 
> ALSO Please listen to the playlist thanks a lot :)

**_PLAYLIST. ([link](https://soundcloud.com/ohsejun/sets/3oeonftgzd0y)_ _)_ **

_혼잣말 (Soliloquy)_  - Mabinc ft. RIPLEY (prod. MNSX)   
_Never Not_  - Lauv  
_Warmth -_ BAN:JAX  
_Curse_ \- 4amclams ft. K.vsh, Rosy  
_MRJM_ \- NIEAH ft. Paul  
_like i need u_ \- keshi  
_Still the same_ \- The Suite ft. Boni  
_Fever_  - ATOMIC ft. rangpark

He met him when he was 17.

He was just a young-looking Korean guy who's a foreigner to this country.

His name was Kim Junmyeon. A prodigy that somehow just transferred to China because he was given a scholarship after graduating another course in such young age. Zhang Yixing thought it was odd to have a genius to be starting another course again, but it was even worse when he actually found out he was going to be his roommate (and they were roommates!).

The first time he actually saw his face was when the landlord of the dormitory smacked him in as the empty bed was messy; full of manhuas and unnecessary shit he just throws in there. It's not like Yixing does care about what the transfer student thinks of him, but it's just that he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of him.

'我是张艺兴. 您?' (I'm Zhang Yixing. You?)

The guy didn't reply, but instead, just looked at him as he removed the mess on the bed and moving it at his. Irritated, he placed his hands on his hips as he tried to talk to the Korean in front of him, with his face looking like he doesn't understand what he's saying. '难道你完全没上华文课吗？那你这么来到这里呢?' (Did you not take any Chinese lessons? Then how did you get in here?'

But to his surprise, he replied, '我是金俊勉.' (I'm Jin Jun Mian/ Kim Junmyeon.)

He was dumbfounded, but at the same time he was amazed.

The Korean was like a robotic doll with his porcelain skin and mesmerizing face that reminded him of the ones his mom would keep on their cabinets. The way he speaks Mandarin has that hint of an accent, but to him it felt like there were like the wind caressing him softly, but in a cold manner. Junmyeon was interesting to Yixing as Yixing was weird to Junmyeon.

On their first month together, Yixing and Junmyeon finally realised that they were in two different worlds other than their nationalities or their languages.

At that time, slowly, Junmyeon learned that Yixing was an idol trainee who was squeezing his studies and training at the same time. Every night he'd hear footsteps along with the shifting of things with breaths that are exhausted and were also desperate---sometimes not at all as he could only see him the next day. There were times that with Yixing practicing, Junmyeon would be disturbed whenever his shoes would make a squeaky sound, making him put on his headset.

They both thought that them together as roommates would be a bad idea, but they realise life's boring without each other.

Yixing loved the solitude that was into Junmyeon, and Junmyeon felt comfortable seeing the Chinese dancing.

'Don't you think it's easier for us to talk if I teach you Mandarin and you teach me Hangul?' spoke Yixing one time in Korean that almost was in shambles. He expected to be given a glare by the Korean, but the Chinese was surprised when he let out a laugh. 

That started their friendship----the Chinese was able to learn Korean and the Korean was able to learn Chinese. At times, the trainee would drag him around when he is free on his training schedule, letting him eat around the places he loved to go and to the shrines where he'd talk about wishes.

'China is beautiful.' Junmyeon uttered one time when they were on the Great Wall, looking peacefully on the forest in front of him. Yixing looked at him and noticed the calm look in his face---and somehow the wind was picking up something light into him. Unconsciously, he replied. 'You're even more.'

'What?'

'Uhm, I mean that chick behind you is more...beautiful.' He replied, panicking as he turned away, flustered on what he suddenly said. His heart was beating fast---he doesn't know why and how the hell, but to his surprise, Junmyeon smiled.

The first time Yixing realised he was in love was the time Junmyeon introduced his first girlfriend to him, Song Qian. Like an idiot of a BL manhua his cousin had on her room, Yixing had finally realised the feelings he had for his Korean roommate was something like love.

When he realised Junmyeon and his girlfriend felt good together, he thought he had enough.

The humid winds of April in it's vast summer had heated an argument between the two. Zhang Yixing suddenly got mad like crazy, with his face already red in anger while Kim Junmyeon was confused and angry at the same time.  _That girl's not good enough for you_ \---Yixing reasoned; his breaths getting shorter and shorter the same way Junmyeon's patience was.  _Do you like her? Do you like her?_  was all he could ask, not until the trainee pushed in him on the wall.

'No, I like you!' He yelled---his exasperated voice left the roommate into a shocked state. Junmyeon saw in his eyes all the words he wanted to say to him---but Yixing thought it was okay now to ruin what they had as he ran off.

Three days turned to a week. Yixing never went home.

Junmyeon was anxious, but he waited. On the night when he went home finally, he was scared of him.

The Chinese became thinner, and he was breathing constantly. Sadness twinkled into his eyes as he looked at him, waiting for a response after the ruckus he caused the last time he was here. But the Korean never answered---all he did was draw himself near to him.

'Junmyeon...I'm sorry.' He breathed, eyes trailing to the man he had given his love the most---there was only silence enveloping the whole place as they were just alone in their room. His heart was beating fast the same way it did when they were on that time, but he wanted to say sorry to all the things he said that could ruin his future-- _he's sorry, he's sorry, he's sorry---_

Junmyeon's lips touched his.

In all of his dreams, Yixing never thought he would be kissed by him. Stiffly standing, he let himself be engulfed by the man's touch, tenderly moved by the way their lips were together---like a faint dream he ever wanted. Yixing was happy that he doesn't understand; that he can't comprehend; that he can't believe what's happening to him was real.

Like the BL manhua he saw on his cousin's room, Zhang Yixing never thought he'd have the same story as that.

'Why are you crying?' The trainee has turned back to reality the moment he was asked that question. The sensation of softness from the Korean's lips never left into his, and he could only say nothing as he gazed at him. The more he stood there, the more he realised that there were tears in his eyes and they were being brushed and kissed away by the man in front of him.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry---'

'It's okay---'

'Where's your girlfriend? I have to say sorry---' Yixing was about to panic, but he was cut of as Junmyeon pulled his shirt to give him another deep kiss. 'It's fine. We broke up.'

'What?' He got angry. 'Was it because of me?'

'No, I...' To his surprise, it became Junmyeon's turn to cry, making him panic again. 'I've always liked you.'

The night of April was humid, the same way their feelings were. Kisses, deep and slow and love was made at that time. Yixing was gentle as he held him, as he was told that he was a carrier---he didn't want to ruin his future, but to love more and to stay by his side.

For a year, they were together. It was the happiest moments of the lives--their golden days. Sometimes, Junmyeon could only give the softest kisses on Yixing's forehead as he would arrive home to him sleeping from practice and Yixing could only give the tightest hugs whenever he can see his boyfriend stressed on his studies. They were both different---but with the love they had, they supported each other.

And with this love, they promised to marry each other as soon as they reached their dreams.

Yixing wanted to be an idol that was famous enough to support the both of them.

Junmyeon wanted to a professor and teach on the university he liked a lot.

But in order those dreams to happen, one has to sacrifice.

On the cold morning of January, Junmyeon's body was on a weird state. Nausea---the feeling of the ground shaking up on him and the dizziness was all enough to make him buy the pregnancy test out of anxiousness. His heart was tightened the moment it showed positive, making him fall down. He has only few weeks left to graduate---and he cannot tell Yixing about this.

Junmyeon knew that just the thought of having a child on the way was enough for Yixing to stop what he was doing and just focus on them. And he didn't want to happen to him---he wanted him to be happy.

The golden days of Yixing ended the moment he cried in front of him on the day of Junmyeon's graduation. He asked what was wrong---his boyfriend could only speak of nothing as he bit his lip along with his tears. Cherry blossoms were blooming, falling beautifully in splendor as he looked at him.

'I'm sorry.' He spoke, making his heart sink deep on the ground.

'Let's break up.'

* * *

Everyone knows that out of all the bad things you can do to the one you love, hitting them was another thing.

Kris was one lost fucker. His heart damaged and his ass being one hell of a cheater, he went home drunk as hell. Eyes were red in anger and exasperation, rolling around the thought that the one he'd always love was there thinking about his past. He knew cheating was wrong but Tao was like a drug he cannot refuse. He was even better than Junmyeon---it made him reach greater heights than the usual.

It was nighttime--the peak of his anger was reached as he soon arrived at his boyfriend's house, remembering all the words Junmyeon would mumble as he was drunk. Furious, he rang the bell several times, only to be opened by the annoyed professor. 'Kris?'

Ignoring him, he entered the household and went inside. He looked around and noticed that the way he sees things were multiplying on his confusion and rage. But then he realised, why the hell was he here? Shouldn't he hurt what he wants the most? Slowly and sloppy, he went into the room Junmyeon didn't want him in.

On the bed sleeping was the five-year-old Sehun, sleeping soundly like a tiny kid on his room. Kris looked at him, gently carressing him. But the fact that he was their child triggered him into doing something he'd never do.

'Sehun!' Junmyeon ran as he heard his kid crying and found himself in the horrifying situation.

Blood was everywhere. Sehun was on the floor, passed out while Kris was there, shocked on what he had done. But there was no regret into the Chinese as he knew what he had done: he knocked the kid off his head. But he knew he had to do it---it was to pay for what was done to him. He has to.  _He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to._

Because they broke his heart.

Kris never asked for forgiveness, but Junmyeon hid his sins and suffered like a woman in distress.

And the twelve year old Sehun always thought that his dad's boyfriend was only with them for 3 years---but never for the four years could've ended him killed.


	12. my neighbor penguin do kyungsoo

Kyungsoo could never believe he'd land himself on a date with Jongin.

Despite the hard-working and serious look he always had being an honor student and vice-president, he becomes crazily smitten when it's all about Jongin himself. Reddish tint was on his cheeks ever since the night the dancer told him he'd be meeting on a park in front of their school after his ballet practice, making him so excited that he finally fell asleep at 3 am.

It was hard to believe, for himself, that his first love was really happening. 

The childhood-friends-becoming-lovers trope was a common read that he heard from the senior girls who read a lot of boys' love and honestly he can't believe.

And he also cannot believe that he actually prepared himself to go out so early.

Standing outside their gate, Kyungsoo waited for a moment, gathering his thoughts on how much of an idiot he was---until he felt someone standing in front of him, making him lift his head up. Sharp, almond eyes met his innocent round ones that made him give a huge smile on his penguin-like lips. It was Kim Minseok, the university professor who somehow got a difficulty on recognising faces due to his face agnosia and their next door neighbor. The professor was like the big brother of Kyungsoo as he would sometime go with him to the station when he goes to school, and would sometimes let him inside his house when his parents or brother are somewhere. 'Kyungsoo- _ya_?'

The student's smile somehow got bigger when he called out his name, making him realise he actually recognised him because of his lips. 'Morning,  _hyung._ '

'What are you doing outside your room this early?' He asked, tilting his head. The boy thought it was cute---this  _hyung_ doesn't know what he was doing was cute; it was like he was having a big kitten in front of him. 'I was going somewhere with Jongin, but I think he was still having his ballet practice.'

'Oh, Jongin?' He asked in a high tone, making him giggle. 'Isn't he the one that often comes over along with that other boy? That childhood best friend of yours?'

Kyungsoo nodded his head shyly.  _And also my boyfriend,_ he thought to himself. 

The boy thought that the professor was going to leave him alone as he noticed that he was in work clothes, meaning he has a class to attend to. But the man just stood there, touching his chin like he was thinking about something, and as expected, an idea came into his mind as he yelled a 'yay'. 'Since he's still on his lesson, why don't you go with me?'

'Don't you have a class right now,  _hyung_?' He asked, worried that the professor was putting him before himself, but instead the man laughed, with his cheeks puffing up like a chipmunk, before shaking his head. 'I don't have one until on the afternoon.'

'Then why are you early?'

'I was planning to eat  _tteokkbokki_  today.' He replied with a smile on his face, making the boy give an 'ah' since he knew how he was addicted to that food. The professor then paused a moment before he tilted not only his head but his body this time, and asked with an innocent smile on his face, 'Do you want to eat with me or not?'

'Sure.' Kyungsoo replied. It wasn't like Jongin is gonna wait---he's sure that dancer's gonna call him when he arrives. The boy followed the man and walked side by side with him on the street on the way to the waiting shed where they ride the bus. Minseok's eyes were looking around and was admiring the scenery for he could not see the people's faces anyway, while Kyungsoo's were just diverted into his phone, waiting for a text from him.

* * *

 'What's bothering you?' The sudden question of the professor made him flinch on his seat, making him flustered. 'Didn't we walk here from your house ten minutes ago?'

'I'm quite anxious,  _hyung,_ ' He replied, eyes averting away. 'There were some instances where he forgets on texting me then we fight afterwards because I kept him waiting.'

'A clumsy one, huh?' The boy laughed at his response, but his cheeks started to flush when he heard him add, 'You really care for him a lot, Kyungsoo- _ya_.'

'I...I r-really do.' He replied, moving his face away from embarrassment and the fact that his chest was getting all those funny sensation whenever they talk about Jongin.

The food trip with his Minseok- _hyung_ was an expected one from Kyungsoo. It was always  _tteokbokki_ there,  _tteokbokki_ here,  _tteokbokki_ everywhere---making him think that he should probably eat lunch with Jongin with  _tteokbokki_ they bought. As expected from this young looking  _ahjussi,_ he was someone who's laid-back and is a good listener. The boy was a bit hesitant on asking, but the professor's eyes were looking kind and were telling him that it's okay to ask.

'Uhm,  _hyung,_ ' Minseok's spaced-out face suddenly vanished when he spoke, making him look down at his tiny (and cute) companion. 'Yes?'

Kyungsoo could feel his heart beating loud and strong in nervousness as he tried to get a hold of himself. 'What w-would you do....if you have a son that's a c....c-carrier?'

'Hmm...' The professor looked away while playing the stick with his mouth, aware on how scared and nervous the boy looked when he asked the question. He was a bit intrigued, but he kept his thoughts aside. 'I think if I had a carrier son, I'd probably accept the fact that it's part of his anatomy.'

He looked at the penguin beside him who was listening attentively even though his eyes were averting from his, making him give a small smile. 'Carrier boys are cute...I mean I'm a carrier myself so---'

'You are?' Kyungsoo's face was in a shocked fashion, with his eyes widened in surprise and his mouth open in amusement. Thinking that he gave a little hope to the tiny child beside him, he giggled and made a mess on his hair. 'Yes, I am. I said carrier boys are cute. Aren't I one?'

'Yes, you are,  _hyung._ ' He replied with a huge, shining grin on his face.. Minseok can only give him a smile later on. 'So Kyungsoo, since you're cute; are you a carrier too?'

'Yeah, I am.'

'Does your mom know about it?'

'Yeah, but my dad hasn't read my results.'

'I'm sure your family will accept you---after all you're the cutest baby penguin boy they have.' The boy whimpered as Minseok pinched his cheek out of nowhere. 'But I have one advice from you.'

'And that is?'

Seeing the innocence shining on the eyes of the boy, Minseok had second thoughts on mentioning about love and sex, but since the question the boy asked about can lead to it, he calmly replied, 'Always treasure yourself.'

The two afterwards went to the park after the  _tteokbokki_ galore. Kyungsoo was waiting anxiously, still looking at the text he sent Jongin a while ago, and Minseok, on the other hand, was enjoying the scenery again.

'Soo- _ya!_ ' The penguin boy's eyes glittered as he heard the familiar voice calling him, making him turn to see a sweaty boy running towards him. The professor was delighted that the boy has met his friend of his, but amusement was written all over his face when he saw a familiar pair of lips coming toward their direction. 'Jongdae!'

' _Hyung,_ you know Jongin's dad?' Minseok turned to his neighbor with a confused look before he was met by the familiar lips that turned into a cute smile. 'Hi... you're the one from the supermarket right?'

'Y-yeah.'

Being two little shits in love, the dancer and the penguin wanted to tell Jongin's dad that they would be buying food, but seeing the world forming between the professor and him, maybe leaving them alone might be a great idea.

'I'm Kim Jongdae. And you are?'

'Kim Minseok.'


	13. one way or another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'You did come out of the closet, huh?'_

****'Are you sure this would work out?' Kyungsoo's eyebrows were furrowed at the time Sehun was pushing the thin wires of a small camera on the huge mirror. Sounding as easy as it was, the little shit has decided to make a move, and that is, to set up a hidden camera to prove the theory of Kris's cheating extravaganza. Being in the room of the alleged cheater was already making the vice president anxious, but knowing that a idiot named Jongin was assigned as a look out has made him feel the anxiety more than before. Finally finishing in hiding the small device, Sehun smiled. 'Yeah, what did you expect from me?'

A small thud was heard when the little shit jumped off, before it was proceeded by him dancing frantically to the direction where it was placed. 'I just really want to prove to Dad.'

'We could've asked Chanyeol- _hyung_ for this..'

'Nah, he got a class.'

'Baekhyun- _hyung?'_

'He's busy with dad, right?' He turned his body to him and smiled. 'Kyungsoo, don't worry. Can you stay here while I got to my room to check if it really works?'

'But what if Kris comes home? Didn't you say he's carefree of his schedule?'

'You worry too much, Kyungsoo.' The boy winked at him, patting him in the head that made him remember how he was the shortest of the bunch. 'Plus, your boyfriend is with you, right?'

'Kim Sehun!' A huge smile was on the little shit's face when he ran out, leaving an angry boy in the room. A tiny head suddenly popped out of nowhere as he was trying to look around, making him avert his eyes as there was an instant rush of heat on his cheeks. Jongin had been looking at him with curiosity, still unaware of what happened, but Kyungsoo ignored his sticking gaze, making the boy stood back from where he was before.

Looking around, Kyungsoo thought at first that Kris having his own room was weird, considering how they'd be together for three years with Sehun's dad.  _He maybe has his own reasons,_ he thought, but until Sehun said that he was cheating on his dad, the possibility of it increased. He stood the direction where the camera was, hoping that that little shit would come and tell it's working. But to his surprise, a yell was along with a bunch of loud thumps, telling that 'Kris is already here!'

The calmness that was in the boy's blood already turned to fear and panic as he looked around, trying to find a place to hide to. But seeing that Jongin was nowhere to be seen and that there was already a different kind of footsteps, he had no choice but to enter inside the closet. He silenced himself immediately when he heard the door creaking, revealing a tall man entering inside. A silent gasp went out from his mouth as he saw it wasn't only Kris---there was a bit shorter, thin-looking man with him. So it was true---the tiny body of Kyungsoo was starting to shiver as he saw the horrifying scene in front of his love-innocent eyes that were drenched in fear as Kris started to be feeling all touchy to the unknown man inside. When their lips met, his eyes widened----He always hoped that it will never happen to anyone...

Much more to  _him_  in the future.

A sweating Sehun was beside the dancer, eyebrows furrowed in deep worry and were anxiously clicking around the computer. Jongin had shared the same feelings with the boy, much more when he realised Kyungsoo was nowhere to be seen when the target had finally arrived, much more to the fact that the boy himself never had the chance to escape.

'He's hiding inside...' were the words that came out from the boy's mouth as he started to ramble, thinking anxiously on how to get the vice-president out but never minding what the hell is happening in front of the screen. 'God, I should've been the one there.'

'Don't worry about that.' The calm tone on Jongin's voice somehow made his blood boil a bit, making him look at him questioningly. 'What the hell are you talking about?! Kyungsoo's in that shitty as situation and you're just gonna say don't---'

To the little shit surprise, a large sound was made when the dancer slammed his hand on the table before accompanying a smile that was already a first for the little shit.

'I got a plan.'

* * *

'Kyungsoo- _ya?_ Are you there?'

The rough, sloppy kisses that heating the passionate atmosphere on the room came to halt when a voice of a young boy was outside. With irritation and panic in their faces, Kris pushed Tao off and quickly shoved him into the closet with the both of them unaware in the hidden surprise. Trying to look like he wasn't making out with some guy inside his boyfriend's house, he opened the door with that full i-was-sleeping face before seeing that one young boy Sehun would always bring the house to.

'What do you want,  _Jongin_?' The tone when he called out his name was sounding like he wanted to end him in a slice, but the boy tried to look like he wasn't a shivering cat when he faced him full on. 'Can I see Kyungsoo?'

'Ha?'

'I want to see him. I think he's hiding there.' Kris raised him an eyebrow and crossed his arms arrogantly, confused on what the fuck this pretty boy was talking about. 'There's no Kyungsoo in here, though?'

'We were playing hide and seek with Sehun, and somehow he's the only one left---'

'What the fuck!'

The conversation of the two was cut off when a high-pitched male voice was screaming from the closet that suddenly opened. A half-naked, petite young man was on the floor with the fear in his eyes while Kyungsoo sat there, hugging his legs with widened eyes. A relieved and smiling Jongin came skipping inside the room to reach him. 'You did come out of the closet, huh?'

'N-nini....' A shaky voice from the vice-president made the dancer smile sweetly at him with love on his eyes.

'Yeah, let's go---' He turned to see Tao still frozen in shock on the floor, making give also a warm smile. After all, something warm can thaw something frozen, right? 'Oh, hello there, mister.'

The two young lovers finally went outside of that hellhole, making the other two realise that something must be wrong in their own relationship.

* * *

Ever since he had that heart-to-heart talk with him, Junmyeon would always find himself meeting Yixing.

Whether it be in the supermarket, in the street, or even in the university itself----well that's because their theater room had a schedule of his tour, but anyways, he seemed to somehow crossed paths on him.

He thought it was too weird to be a coincidence, but he knew Yixing would not do that because even the idol himself is shocked to see him himself.

Junmyeon was unaware he's right. The reason, you ask? Someone is working behind the scenes, and it's no other than the lovely, hardworking secretary of his.

It was part of Sehun's plan, but it was the eagerness of Baekhyun to make his boss to get back on his first love. The little shit gave him the locations where the professor himself would often wander around, and it was his own work that made it do the trick. He even tried to hard to schedule a concert on the theater of the university the professor's in just to make them meet again and again. It was like playing a match maker and that made him squeal like a little pimpy bitch who'd squeal over romantic k-dramas, often wondering how it feels like making two people fall in love  _again._

And now with the newest information he received from the mastermind, he then went out.

It was a well-known drinking place that was near the university, and according to Sehun, the professor texted him that he's going home late due to the professors having a drinking party. And to trigger his excitement, the boy added that his dad is also a bit weak to alcohol.

'我们去哪?'(Where are we going?) Dragging the idol around, the secretary shoved him inside the car and started driving making him confused. '卞伯贤,我们去哪?' (Bian Bo Xian/Byun Baekhyun, where are we going?)

'Just giving you a headstart, 大.' (Boss.)


	14. you're morning queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What if he... would kiss him?_

The clinking of the glasses and the shouts of celebration reached their ears the moment the two arrived. Different groups of people were around the place, and there were different types of emotion being displayed inside---but the atmosphere of celebration was sure obvious around. It wasn't hard for Baekhyun to spot the professor as the huge crowd was fixated on the middle of the shop itself. The other professors with him were having the time of their lives, whereas Junmyeon was just munching his food quietly, making the secretary think that he was trying to think about his son at home---well, he should be worrying.

'Uhm, can you tell me why are we here, Mr. Byun?' Baekhyun was suddenly surprised to the voice next to him, making me realise that he had forgotten the other target of this mission: his boss himself. Without saying a word, he sat down on one of the tables and had ordered  _japchae_ and bottles of  _soju._ But seeing the confused look on his boss's face, he could not help himself but to lie, telling him to 'have a break since he's been working hard already.' He then moved his eyes to where the largest crowd was, staring intently at Junmyeon, who was starting to pushed around into drinking large amounts of beer. The thought of looking at the situation where a drunk Junmyeon would be seeing a worry-wart of Yixing made him giggle---it feels like it would be possible.

_Well, why don't we try?_

The confused look on Yixing's face was slowly withering after a few moments, and Baekhyun was amused that his boss wasn't bombarded with fans after coming inside without a disguise, making him laugh when he realised that it was mostly middle-aged people around. But that thought was overturned when he noticed there were some who were taking pictures of them discreetly---to update---along with the shop's owner quietly requesting to sign the table.

The secretary thought it was taking long for his plans to happen and was almost about to make his first move, but a miracle happened.

The professor was singing a trot song!

Everyone's eyes---including the idol, who was surprised seeing him---were directed at the man who was standing up, holding a bottle of soju as a microphone. His drunk-laced eyes and shiny rose-pink cheeks were trying to indicate how drunk he was, probably making a moe-gap on how he was different he was when he's drunk or sober. He might be drunk and that his words were sluggish, but the fact that he can sing made everyone around surprise.

'Mr. Zhang?' He pretended to act like he was confused, staring back and fort between his boss and the professor who ended his singing with everyone in the shop clapping restlessly. The look on the idol was obvious---it was absolute worry. He knew that his boss was worrying on everything, but holy shit---it was the first time he was worrying at this point. He thought that this expression on his face could make him come near him, but he was wrong, it was Junmyeon himself who noticed the idol first.

Pointing to where the idol was, the other professors moved their eyes and asked, 'Why are you pointing at a stranger, Junmyeon- _sshi_?'

'He...He...' The secretary was already trembling like a cellphone in vibrating mode as he held back his laughter. The way the professor pointed Yixing was somehow in a funny way, and he was having hiccups along with the slurred accent, making him tremble even more when he shouted: 'I....I know him!

'Well, if you do, why don't you say a hi to him?'

'Yeah! Yeah!' He replied through hiccups and started skipping along the way. The situation wasn't the one Baekhyun was expecting, and the way his boss looked frightened like the professor was a running chicken he is fearing of was adding it. Unable to contain it, he laughed like a bass stereo while his boss was calling his name as if he was a kid who peed in his pants.

A thank you for Sehun was on the secretary's head as he finally experienced quality entertainment between a drunk and the worrying first love.

* * *

'Why are we the ones taking care of him?' was the question Yixing asked ever since they were in the car. A sleeping, soju-scented Junmyeon was on his arms as they were sitting on the backseat, making his mind rush things into remembering what happened the past few minutes.

After being dragged into an eating place, he felt like the time of the world stopped when he heard his voice again--that singing voice that he once remember to be the first one to listen to, and that he saw him again, but this time---drunk. The red tint on his cheeks were adding to his cuteness, making him happy....but there was sadness at the same time as he realised that he isn't the only one hearing him sing anymore. But the gods were giving him a chance as the professor himself noticed him and went to their table despite how drunk he was.

Fear was already taking over his body as he was getting nearer and nearer, and he could not ask for his secretary's help as he saw the situation as something out of a late night gag show. And as Junmyeon as getting nearer, it was becoming harder for him to breathe---and he was speechless as he was already in front of him, face to face. A giggling professor was an arm away from him, holding his shoulders as if they were long lost friends reuniting again, not as once lovers with a love child together. 

And before he could speak, he saw himself holding a passed-out Junmyeon.

He thought he could something and send him home with his co-workers, but seeing how the table he was before was already deserted (and that they were on their second round) gave him no choice but to send him home himself.

But the actual problem is, the person himself doesn't want to go home.

And here they are again, on the backseat. Yixing's heart was beating loud and fast as Junmyeon was sleeping soundly against his chest, unaware of the person holding him gently. The verdict on making him go home was that the professor would be sleeping at the idol's place, making Baekhyun type happily as he texted to Sehun using his boss's phone that his dad would be 'having a night' at his father's place. 

The idol was still staring at the person he was holding, and wondered how his life would be it would be the other way around. Hesitant, he tried to reach out to his face, but seeing those pink rosy cheeks that were squishing on his chest, he could not help but to rub them tender with his hand. The temptation was strong---his pale, plump lips were looking soft, making him trail his hand for his thumb to reach. He was beautiful---he thought---and smelled nice even if he smelled strongly of alcohol. What if he....

What if he... would kiss him?

'Ahem...' Yixing's eyes opened wide as he realised on what he was about to do. Slowly, he moved his face away, making the secretary laugh before speaking in a dialect he couldn't understand. 'I hope you won't make another little shit when you reach your home.'

'What?'

Baekhyun smiled. 'I hope you'd take care of him when he sleeps.'

'I will,' He replied, trying to hide the fact that his face was flushed into a tomato. 'Are we there yet?'

'Wow, excited much?'

'No, I'm just worried he'd vomit. I don't wanna dirty your car.' And there ended their conversation. But knowing that he only knew their story through their son, the secretary could not help but to be curious on what the father viewed what happened. 'Mr. Zhang, can I ask you a question?'

'Hm?'

'Is....is he the first love that you always mention on the interviews?' Hearing the question, the idol froze.  _First love..._ he thought as he let it resonate into his body, before answering the question with a bitter 'Yes.'

'What happened?'

'I don't know...He just...' He sighed at the sad memory of that time when they separated. 'He just broke up with me on the day of his graduation. Ever since then, I never heard anything from him. He just vanished into my life, and the next thing I knew after returning, I actually have a kid.'

'Life is crazy when you're aging, am I right?'

'Yeah, life is full of surprises.' And after that, they arrived. Sleeping on his shoulder, Yixing bid goodbye to his secretary, and started to go to his room. The professor was a bit heavy, but being with him again made the idol feel light like he was on the clouds.

After a few attempts and bangs that could've awakened the imaginative neighbors he had, he successfully laid him on his bed, bouncing. A sleeping, defenseless Junmyeon was on Yixing's bed, and on his ears he could hear the melodies of love that was composed by his heart.  _First love_ \----he thought. Sure, he was his first love, but he was the one who was not worth pursuing because he knew he has his own happiness. But seeing how he was miserable without him, he finally thought of pursuing him again, just like before when they were still studying.

Seeing those inviting lips that were tempting him again, he decided to gave in and kissed him tenderly---like he was only there once.

He isn't going to make the same mistake. He isn't going to let him go now he's on his arms again.

* * *

Warmth.

Gentleness.

Heartbeats.

His eyes fluttered the moment he woke up, and his nose smelled a scent that isn't familiar to him. Wrapped around him were arms, hugging him tightly like he was going to let go at any moment. Junmyeon's face lit up as he tried to guess he was Kris, but when he looked up, he screamed to his horror that the one hugging him had let go of his arms and woke up.

 _Why... Why?_ He thought as he found himself sitting on the floor before looking at the surroundings. Yixing was on his bed, slowly looking around as he was confused. All the memories of yesterday night were a blur for the professor, making him only remember that he sang a trot song embarrassingly in front of everybody. He was confused on how he got into the idol's room, but he was thankful enough that he wasn't naked or anything. 'Why am I here?!' 

'Oh, it's you, Junmyeon...' was Yixing's words as he tried his best to flutter his eyes open in front of him. The professor's face was likened to an angry rabbit by him, but he wasn't saying anything as he knew it would only make him angrier. Rolling around, he talked on what happened yesterday, words lazing around as he tried to find sleep. But when he mentioned throwing his drunk ass to him, he could see the redness of his face turn him to those cherry tomatoes he eat on his salad---only to surprise himself by seeing the professor do a 90 degree bow, running away with a sudden thank you.

Yixing was confused at first, but knowing that everything is falling into place, he continued sleeping with a smile.


	15. dear feelings, can please you stop coming back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So dear feelings, don't come back and make me do the same mistake again._  
>  Junmyeon could only cry at these sensations from a sad love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yall feelings

****Panting in nervousness, Junmyeon ran as soon as he went out from Yixing's bedroom. He can't believe it----his memory from yesterday was in a blur as he had indulged himself in soju and somehow, to his nightmares, he found himself sleeping on the famous Lay Zhang's bed. The Lay Zhang that was famous all around South Korea despite hailing from China and his _fucking_ first love (holy shit!), he just wanna disappear in a snap knowing that. Desperate to run away from his own embarrassment, he ran out of his house----well he almost.

Well, he finally realised that he doesn't know where the fuck he is placed by the gods.

Although he doesn't want to go back to where he was, he has no choice but to ask the idol to send him home, thus adding further embarrassment on his part. Quietly, he went to his room and opened the door with his hand shaking due to the anxiousness---only to find himself in a very shocking situation he thought would only happen in the dramas he watched.

Walking towards the bathroom, Yixing was undressing himself, making the professor gaze at him wide-eyed and mouth opened. Unconsciously, his eyes weren't focused on the man's face but on the body of the idol himself. That smooth looking abdomen of his that's slender, porcelain-white and muscular along with that very flat stomach that looked like those marble statues that made him think how much he had grown and improved ever since they had se---- 'Oh. It's you, Junmyeon.'

Snapping back to the reality, the professor blinked twice before realising what's going on, making him close his already drooling mouth.  _What the fuck am I doing first thing in the morning,_ he thought, averting his gaze from the idol's attentive ones as he started fidgeting. 'Oh...uhm...'

'Hm?'

'I..I don't know where is this... so...can you....'

'Can I?' Hearing the flirty tone coming out from his mouth, Junmyeon though he wanted to punch Yixing in the face---he never fucking changed! Feeling pissed, he bit his lip while trying to avoid looking at the idol's chest as he noticed he was purposely showing it to him. But when he saw him raising an eyebrow at him playfully, he could not contain it and answered straightforwardly with his eyes closed shut, 'Can you take home?!'

As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw the idol laughing. 

He was laughing in front of his fucking face!

Eaten by anger, Junmyeon could only glare at the laughing Yixing as he thought he could not physically fight him since he's the one asking for a favor from him. If he didn't, he could've beat him to death the way an  _ahjumma_ would. His rage suddenly switched to surprise when he carefully pulled his chin, caressing it gently with his thumb. A soft smile was on the idol's face when their eyes met, with him replying a happy yes. At that moment, the professor held his breath---it feels like he was being pulled into a different world, like time was already going slow and he is already drowning in his own shame of his self---but he was relieved later on that he let go, making him catch his breath. But when he thought he was already safe, Yixing then asked, 'Isn't it working day today?'

'Ah, yes?'

'Don't you have a class today?' Junmyeon blinked innocently, making the idol think the moment was cute that it almost made him get  _it_ up. But it turned to be another funny segment that became a deja vu as the professor panicked the moment he realised, making him leave with the obvious blushed on his face.

'Wait, doesn't he need to shower?'

* * *

'You need to take a shower.'

'I appreciate your offer, but I decline.'

'Take a shower please, Mr. Kim.'

'I would like to say no, Mr. Zhang.' The professor doesn't know why, but they are bickering in front of the bathroom door. It was the idol himself that dragged him while demanding to take a shower with a persuasive offer on borrowing his clothes, but he couldn't do it knowing he has love-laced intentions that he cannot specify. He knew it and he knew that he has to cut off while he still can.

The negatively strong look on Junmyeon's face was making Yixing pent up his feelings, causing him to pin him on the wall by surprise. That negative look on his face went to a wide-eyed expression as he gazed at his daring ones, hoping he could see how desperate he was to see him again and again to the point he would break down in front of him. But his efforts were a success when the surprised professor finally said yes, making him cry in huge waterfalls when he finally stepped in.

_Why are they coming back again?_

_Don't come back at this point. I don't want to mess his life._

The cold, chilly temperature of the water fell into his naked body as he stood in front of the shower, with his mind running full of deep thoughts. Everything right now shouldn't be happening---he shouldn't be here, he should be working at this point. Even if he called in sick for a day, or called to find his son going to school fine, he still doesn't feel relieved at all. Being at his home; being on his bed; being in bathroom---being with Yixing all in all overwhelms him with feelings he isn't familiar with, but he knew that these were the same ones that appeared when they were still young. He wants to suppress it---he doesn't want to ruin him now. He just wants to see him happy even if he wasn't the reason behind it.

_So dear feelings, don't come back and make me do the same mistake again._

Junmyeon could only cry at these sensations from a sad love story.

The sad aura that he felt got carried on their breakfast that the idol made, making the main atmosphere of the room. Yixing was happy and satisfied the professor looked like in his clothes----he was cute----but he could not bear to smile as he saw the dejected face of the love he once lost, making him worried. Knowing he won't say anything, he decided to observe as they both ate, adding it more and more to his concern. Pent up, he suddenly held his hand, caressing it gently before meeting his eyes. 'What's wrong?'

'I cannot do this.' He looked back, eyebrows furrowed as his face was filled with sadness, making the idol worry more than he was before. Junmyeon wanted him to let go, but he held him tighter. 'I cannot come back to you.'

'I don't ask for you to come back to me suddenly. I just...' He replied in such pained tone that made the professor twitch. He wants him back----he wants him to be with him. That's always his goal from the start, but what was this painful feeling that is stabbing his chest? 'All I wanted is to for you to give me a chance.'

'But I have Kris already.'

'Did he love you as much as I did?' He couldn't answer. Unable to reply, Junmyeon looked at Yixing's hand that was trembling, only to see him shaking, almost crying at his desperation. The idol wanted to reason out, but he couldn't do anything if he rejected him again. Clinging on the tiny string of hope, he asked him again, 'Did he made you happy as much as I did?'

'He didn't...' That reply almost made him happy until he added, 'But it's different now, Yixing. I broke up with you because I don't want to ruin your career as an idol. I---I don't want to ruin your happiness.'

Yixing could not breath upon hearing Junmyeon's answer. He doesn't want to believe it---it's choking him inside and he couldn't even do anything about it. Angry, he clenched his fist. 'What happiness? Do you think I'm happy being lonely? You were my own happiness---you're the only one who could make me happy as before.'

Unable to control his tears, Yixing stood up. He finally accepted it. It was his loss---he doesn't want him anymore. He could only say a sad sorry to his son who has been eagerly and positively looking up at him to help him in his plans. But deep sadness was on his heart as he realised all of his efforts were in vain. It's over---he doesn't care anymore.

Slowly, he started to walk away from him, but not until he felt a hand grabbing his---tight, just like his tone when he spoke.

'Please...don't go.'


	16. so what went wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'What I'm saying is that we have to fucking ruin their fucking engagement party!'_

This wasn't the plan.

This isn't something Sehun would expect. 

If this was a variable for a  research, this would be extraneous. 

A kneeling Kris, with a very expensive ring wasn't a scene he'd expect to happen. This  _very_ unexpected event happened when the tall man miraculously took them to dinner on a Friday night, along with the bullying stopping abruptly that he wondered if some sickness caused him to do so. Fancy dinner; a silent, peaceful life; and most especially love-sickness---did Wu Yi Fan finally got the memo that he should break up with his dad?

No, it was even worse.

The plan that would get a sure win was that he would let his parents have that 'affair' that would baffle him, making him confess that he was cheating on him. But now that they're getting somewhere far as a couple, he felt like he was holding the short end of the stick.

 _This isn't real right?_ He asked himself as he saw his dad's expression that time----shocked, at the same time really happy like he was really expecting the cheater to be his last. He did not expect his dad to be like that, now that his other dad told him how good they've gotten; on how his dad would often call him to meet, and sometimes they would be having night drives together.

So what the hell went wrong?

Also, at that time, he could not stop them. There was some glistening emotion inside Kris's eyes; as if he was waiting for his moment---but at the same time, he was also scared. It wasn't that soft, loving romance that he sees for couples who were genuinely in love, but it was that the more he's stare at him, the more he sees that his stare is threatening him to say yes. 

'Kris...' was the first word he said when the three of them flocked together, but this time in the shared apartment of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Everyone's eyes went directly to the little shit, who then added before burying his face on the sofa bed, '..proposed to dad last Friday.'

'What did your dad do? Did he accept it?' asked Kyungsoo, whose eyes were about to cry.

'Yeah, he did.'

'WHAT?!' Everyone's attention then shifted when Baekhyun stood up from his seat, pure anger in his face. 'Why is he hurting himself when he can just flick that liar to my peyk---'

But seeing the melancholic expression enveloping the boy's face, he let out a deep sigh. 'I can't believe he'd do this...'

Like a contagious virus, the sadness spread out the whole apartment, making it their atmosphere---but not until one attempted to change it back into something.

Like something dumb.

'Uhm, are we sure we can't do anything to stop their marriage?'

Everyone's eyes moved, again, to the one and only person who'd probably suggest the most ridiculous ideas. Jongin's face became awkward when he saw the face looking at him in disbelief; as if they'd been told by him that they're just a bunch of dumbasses who give up easily. 'Are you really sure?'

'We can't stop them now, Jongin.' spoke Chanyeol. 'It's Prof. Kim's decision to marry his boyfriend.'

'So what? Are we really gonna stop there just because that two-timing fucker just whipped out a fancy ring? Aren't we really gonna make him change his mind? Don't you even realise how toxic their relationship has become and that he is only becoming okay since he is currently talking to Mr. Zhang? Are we really gonna give up because life gave us lime instead of those fucking lemons?'

'I get what you mean... but what do you really mean?'

'What I'm saying is that we have to fucking ruin their fucking engagement party!'

* * *

_'So, what's the occasion we're celebrating?'_

_'Yixing, I have to tell you something.'_

_'That is....?'_

_'I'm getting married.'_

Hearing those words made Yixing's world crumble into pieces to become like flying dust. 

Everything was already perfect for the both of them----there was already a connection forming between the two of them as if they weren't lovers in the past. They were slowly starting all over again; with the memories of being together repeating and repeating. It was already the start of his golden year---he was eager to take him back; to love him better and to make him the most happiest man in his whole life. But all of those never had a start, as the reality of him being proposed to was there, hurting him the most.

But what went wrong?

He could remember the night he told him that news that shook him to his very core. His eyes---he could remember how he felt forced; with those induced smiles that mirrored him holding back to something he could not explain.  _He's pushing me away again, just like before._ He told himself the moment he apologised, which he could only give a smile to.

Why the fuck does Junmyeon keep hurting himself?

'Mr. Zhang? Mr. Zhang?' Yixing's eyes blinked the moment he was out of his thoughts. Beside him was the worried Baekhyun, who definitely knew something was wrong with him. Sighing, he buried his head on his hands before asking, 'Mr. Byun, have you ever loved someone so stubborn?'

'Yeah...I mean....yeah. Definitely. Why sir?'

'Would you ever make a choice that will make you unhappy in the end?'

'No.... but if its for everyone's happiness, sure.'

'But what if it doesn't give happiness?'

'Then I won't do it, sir.'

'See!' He exclaimed, surprising the secretary from his sudden action. Baekhyun wanted to laugh seeing how his boss's face lightened up with that thought, but he held back knowing he'd ruin the passionate moment he has. 'Why would you sacrifice yourself when it's no good, right?'

'Exactly, sir.' He replied, grin as big as his anticipation. 'So what do you want to do?'

'Ruin their engagement?'

'T-that's a bad idea, s-sir.'

Yixing thought for a moment. His eyebrows were extremely furrowed, thinking hard on what to do to convince Junmyeon to stop that marriage. He already told him that he'll pursue him even if he gets labelled as a homewrecker, and no matter what, he'd chase the professor---

Professor?

The idol's face lightened up once more. 'Didn't we have a scheduled event on some university?'

'Yes, sir.' replied Baekhyun as he pretended to look at his files to hide the excitement on his face. 'It's in...ah! S University.'

Hearing that name, a huge smile was all over his face. It was the university where the professor teaches, and sometimes he would fetch him there whenever he'd like to have nightly drives or dinners. Happiness was all over his face; the passion and the motivation spread like wildfire in his eyes----in which made Baekhyun look like he's the audience watching for the best part of the drama to happen.

'Mr. Byun,' He spoke, eyes full of unwavering determination. 'I shall make it happen....'

'I shall capture his heart in this party---just like before.'

 


	17. is that a coward i see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Hopefully all of us has a love life.'_ (Sana all may lablayp) - Kim Sehun, chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **disclaimer: this is in fact, not happening in the actual Seoul universities, but similar to ones on the university I am at.**

This is the day where the fun comes in.

It's Seoul University's foundation week! It's a three-day annual celebration where there are events happening from day to night, and everyone, even if they're from other universities and such, can get inside. The whole campus has booths all over the campus---you can find varieties of street food, snacks, meals and drinks around, along with people selling bags, school supplies, clothes and other things you can find in some bazaars. You can even buy merch of your favorite idol groups around! 

But the fun doesn't stop there. Excitement and anticipation would make people all over Seoul gather in this university when it reaches the third day. Every year, the university would invite a very famous artist to have a couple of performances, then there would be party starting late at night for everyone present. 

Oh my! It's already the third day, and you can sense the excitement even in the morning---except for that one person who came to school with furrowed eyebrows on his face.

Our very own Professor Kim.

So what caused him to have this grumpy look on his face? It's true that it's a win-win situation for students and professors since they are free from what they are doing for three days, but not in the case of Junmyeon, who came at school in the afternoon. His attention was called when the Dean asked about retaking an exam with him discussing the same topic again since the Dean himself was a bit unsatisfied with the average scores.

Junmyeon wants to slit this man on the neck, but since he can't do anything despite how he and his class were happy reaching such scores, he has to do it.

'Fuck this shit,' he spoke under his breath the moment he went to the classroom. 'My three-day vacation is ruined and we're the only ones having a class.'

Meanwhile, one of the Lay Zhang - Kim Junmyeon shippers were stuck in such miserable situation that the other members have to laugh at his suffering.

Chanyeol was having his good morning after having that  _good_ time with his boyfriend last night, but when he read the announcement of having a three-hour class in the middle of the foundation-day--he felt like his life was about to flip. And he what that three-hour class meant.

A two-hour discussion and a one hour exam.

His whole day was flipped to a sad mess because first things first: He has an exam. Second: he can't help Baekhyun prepare. Third: he can't bully the three kids whilst helping his boyfriend. And now he finds himself in a classroom full of emptiness, in front of Professor Kim, whose face showed a lot of disinterest of doing what they're supposed to do.

Well who's going to have an interest in a time like this? 

A few minutes later, students were flooding the room, with pure disinterest on their faces. The whole room was basically the melancholic room, with both of the professor and students having the same energies: fuck the Dean. But still, Junmyeon continued the lesson, just reminding everyone of what to answer in their quizzes. With only ten minutes being bit off the clock, he started handing out papers.

'You can start once I give you your paper. Just answer the hell out then leave the hell out later on. We've done this a lot, and that dickhead would be just unsatisfied,' He mumbled, making everyone snicker at his words. 'Anyway, get the hell out as earlier as possible so that we can have the time of our lives at this point, okay? Tell the Dean the shit what I've said today, and you'll find yourself having an AF the next day. Got it?'

As he was continuing in giving papers, Chanyeol's phone received a message.

It was from Baekhyun.

* * *

 Professor Kim thought that this exam would take at least an hour for them to finish since the problems were just similar to the one's they've taken, but it wasn't the case. He should've considered the probability of the difficulty of the exam to the students.

One hour and thirty minutes later, some students passed their papers with faces filled with excitement as they finally escaped hell.

The thirty minutes left had most of the students pass their papers, full of sighs of relief.

The three-hour session finally reached its early time for the third hour, but Junmyeon was trying to watch closely for the student who was basically the one left in room, still doing the last three problems of the paper.

It was Chanyeol.

It wasn't that he was slow to answer his paper, but instead it was all part of the revised plan that Baekhyun had prepared with uttermost panic.  _Chanyeol please be the slowest bitch the system_ was the text he sent to him at that time. Flattered how he was still in the plan despite being not involved physically to the preparations, he eagerly took the task despite having the ability to answer the problems for like an hour.

His strategy? Answering the other problems earlier, then later on start writing Chinese poems for Baekhyun before hitting the third-hour mark. He was having the time of his life enjoying the death glares of the professor whilst answer the three problems that he left unanswered for almost two hours. When it was finally two hours and thirty minutes, he gave him the paper with pride.

But the look on Junmyeon's face was the opposite of pure bliss. It was pure annoyance.

'Mr. Park, I thought you were the sharpest tool in the shed?'

'Ah,' He chuckled. 'Not today, sir. Had a fight with my Baekhyun.'

'Baekhyun?' he asked, somewhat trying to process the name due to the familiarity. He knew he heard that name somewhere. But seeing that shit on his face, Chanyeol panicked, immediately saying, 'Sir, that's my wife!'

'Huh? You're married already?'

'Ah, no... J-just on the way to marriage.' He replied, averting his gaze from the professor. They were walking down together, and to Junmyeon's dismay, it was the period where all the fun begins for everyone. There were many people around, gathering at different booths at the moment. Some were eating, were shopping, and having the greatest time that made him nostalgic.

It was just like his youth.

Such long look on his face made Chanyeol look at him like a child looking at his mom. But the two's attention shifted when someone tapped the professor's shoulder, making him turn back to see such familiar face in front of him, smiling. 'Junmyeon- _ssi!_ Your university's spectacular.'

'Yeah.' He replied before turning back. 'Minseok, I want you to meet---where did he go?'

The tall was gone with the wind, rushing to type that Jongin should bring his dad.

* * *

It was the night that everyone's been waiting for: the night of the chosen's star's performance! All ears were ringing in anticipation the moment they heard that the invited performer would be bringing a lot of fans, and that he was Lay Zhang---oh is it right? Lay Zhang it is! Most of the people are flocking around the huge stage he'll perform, along with the huge turnables for the DJ on it.

So where is the star of the night?

Sitting on one of the chairs, Yixing was having the time alone contemplating. Yes, he was contemplating because he was so confident with himself, but knowing that a  _certain_  someone would be at the stage, watching him---he suddenly felt nervous. The huge smile that was on his lips suddenly faded the moment he stepped inside the venue. He's willing---but its not enough.

'老板，你还好吗?' (Boss, you good?) To his surprise, a warm bottle of water was placed on his cheek. It was Baekhyun, who with a soft smile, added; 'Let's do our best today.'

'I know...' He trailed off, still barred on his thoughts. 'Why do I always feel so nervous knowing he's there?... But what if he's not there? I should be thinking that---'

'Sir, don't think of that way.' There was a serious, fighting look on the secretary's face. 'What's the point of doing all of those things if you're just going to chicken out on getting him back. Trust me,  _I know_ that he's here.'

The idol smiled. 'You know, you're already my therapist.'

'Well, as your secretary, I'll do everything that I can to fulfill your needs. Let's get your heart ready, chop, chop!'

In the vast land of people, there stood a group of three personalities were around, along with a confused adult on some _tteokbokki_ stand near where the performance was happening. They were still staying on the same spot, farthest from the stage as possible, even though the guy who told them to wait would be noticeable even in the shadows. Kyungsoo, who was  _very_ aware of Jongin's dad that he was stealing glances at him, asked Sehun; 'Where's Chanyeol- _hyung_?'

'He said he was trying to find Baekhyun- _hyung._ He'll come a little later.' He replied, eyes glue to the crowd. He's trying to find his dad in the sea of people around, but he stopped knowing he can't see him on his height. Jongin on the other hand, was excited for his confused dad, who just took advantage of his own confusion by buying food.

'I thought you'll be with your friends,' Jongdae asked his son as he was back from buying  _takoyaki._ He was grabbed the moment his son went back home, telling him that he has to come with them---and now here he was, eating. 'Why am I here?'

'Uhm, nothing,' replied Jongin, whose gaze were towards Kyungsoo. 'I just wanted you to come with me.'

The man looked at his son before looking to the boy then back to him---such cute happenings in front of him made him chuckle. 'You really love your boyfriend, do you?'

'What---' Both boys moved their heads towards him, with shocked expressions that tell  _how did you know that._ The cunning smile on his face never faded, but grew even worse. 'Stop denying it, you two. I can sense it in the way you two move.'

Now there is that evident tint on their faces.  _How cute._ 'Are you cautious of me, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?'

The boy hesitated for a moment---it was true that he was nervous around his boyfriend's dad, but now that he knew, he felt the burden he'd been carrying suddenly faded. He slowly nodded, before adding, 'I thought you'd be angry at our relationship.'

'Why would I?' He replied, smiling with such vibes that gave off calming reassurance. 'You're the love of my baby's life!'

'Stop calling me that, dad!'

'Hopefully all of us has a love life.' mumbled Sehun as he listened to their conversation.  _I'm bringing him_ was the message Chanyeol sent to him, and he doesn't even know how he managed to bring the guy despite not knowing him---ah he remembered. Jongin was telling everyone about the new love of his dad, and that is no other than Kyungsoo's beloved neighboring  _ahjussi._

The confused yet unaware adult was busying himself by pinching his son's cheeks when a deep voice called them out that made him jump. Turning to see who he was, he was shocked to find a familiar face in front of him, smiling. 'Jongdae- _ssi!_ Didn't know that you're here.'

'Ah, me too.' He replied, warmth on his cheeks slowly rising like a motherfucker hee hee. Shy, he was trying to find a person who can keep his cool in front of the apple of his eye.

But they're gone. They left him there. Alone with him.

 


	18. hey mr. dj, keep playing this song for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He can't believe---he was in front of him, smiling. Those strong arms were binding him as if he was his._
> 
> _But he was always his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: this is in fact, not happening in the actual Seoul universities, but similar to ones on the university I am at. 
> 
> SONG: Hey Mr. DJ (Keep Playin' That Song) - Backstreet Boys

****It's the time everyone's been waiting for since day one: the performance!

All eyes were on the stage, anticipating for the person who's gonna come up. Flocked under were fans, students, non-students and professors who managed to see the most awaited event. Entrance music was starting to play---rumbling, rumbling like their hearts.

Yixing took a deep breath---sharp, that he could feel the dryness of his throat. He was standing on the stage elevator and was waiting for the music to stop. His heart was also beating fast like the others outside, just for the thought of his one and only watching from the sea of eyes that he's going to face.  _Sehun said he's here,_ he thought, before the small, square door opened and pushed him out.

'Zhang Yixing! Zhang Yixing!' shouted the fans the moment his silhouette can be seen on the huge VCR projecting in front.  All eyes were on him as the lights finally were on him, making the screams louder and stronger than before. Everyone held their breaths; clutching their chests,---but no one had the unexplained feeling choking them other than one person. 

Junmyeon was there, holding back his tears.

It was----all of his life----his first time seeing him perform in front of his very own eyes. This was something he cannot avoid, as he refused to look nor give a glance to every performance he would almost encounter them. But here he was----his chest felt tighter than before that it was already impossible to breathe, and his eyes were already red as he was trying his best to hold his tears. He never had the chance to see him as the idol that everyone loved---he wanted to see him happy dancing, performing, singing----but seeing those would hurt him more. He wanted all of those humble, fluid, serene movements to be for his eyes only, but seeing how he was becoming obsessed--he took advantage of the situation he had. 

The person performing in front of the people around him was the person he once loved, and will always loved. He is so proud of him.

This was the Zhang Yixing that he wished after going away. It was the best decision he ever made.

* * *

While Junmyeon was having the sentiments of the love he once let go, there were two---no three pairs of lovebirds with a single kid scattering around the place. 

They were doing  _something._ Chanyeol's eyes flickered with such passion as he twisted the already-hard button in front of him. There was sweat all over him, and Baekhyun was gripping tightly on the long length, casually moving his grip up and down as he tried to fit in the hole. 'Come on..ugh..., get inside.'

Unaware of his boyfriend's endeavors, the tall man placed his hand, feeling the flatness that feels circular, then later on twisting it left and right with such pleasure that he gave a smile. 

'Ah!' Baekhyun shouted, making him startled. His eyes moved to where Baekhyun was, then looked back to what was in front of him. 'Wait, this wasn't plugged?'

'No,' He spoke, looking at plugged hole that was so difficult to plug in. 'It was the only the left speaker that wasn't connected. So you ready for this?'

'Of course,' Chanyeol smiled. 'I've been a dj for a lot of times---what makes you think I can't?'

There were two young lovers having the time of their lives on the booths around. Holding his hand tightly, Jongin watched as his beloved Kyungsoo looked around with amusement on his face. Such expression gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling that made him imagine that they were only ones moving and that the world was just slowing everyone's time except theirs.

The more he looked at him, the more he realised how much he loved him. 

'...I'll marry you one day...' He mumbled under his breath. 'What?'

'Nothing...love you...'

'What?'

'I SAID I LOVE YOU!'

'OKAY, I LOVE YOU TOO!'

Jongin smiled. He wants to stay forever with him like this----and he is sure.

But we'll never know what the future brings.

On the other side of the story were two people who were given another chance of love. One was left by the woman who was once his world, while the other was never had a chance to experience what love is, and is reluctant to experience it. They are two polar opposite sides of the spectrum of romance, but here they are, together.

Kim Jongdae was a single father with a heartbroken long ago. The woman who carried the son he is raising suddenly left him like dust in the wind, with no message nor clues to where she had gone to. That woman was his own world, and his life revolved around her. But after having deep thoughts, he decided to start over again---not only for his own, but also for his own son to experience what a complete family feels like.

At the end of the spectrum lies Professor Kim Minseok, a NLSB (No lover since birth). Despite of his undisputed beauty and smartness, he never had a single romance on his life, but instead those little, hopeless crushes that he held on for so long before giving it up after seeing the reality in front of him. But now here he is, falling in love with a stranger he only seen once. 

'Uhm, Minseok- _ssi..._ ' started Jongdae as he looked at the man beside him sheepishly. Although he was the only one who has an experience of love, he was the shyest. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine,' he replied, gradually looking at the trembling hand in front of him. 'You know, I have propagnosia.'

'Huh?' He replied, confused. But as soon as he saw the serious look on the professor's face, worry was filling him, making him hold his hand (wow, improvement). 'What does it mean?'

'I...' Minseok paused for a moment to take a look at Jongdae's lips, which were biting in anxiety. Looking at him worried made him smile a bit. 'I never saw your face. I just saw your lips, and I...'

To his surprise, Jongdae squeezed his hand for a couple of times before sighing in relief, then laughing. With a smile on his face, he mumbled, 'That's cute.'

'Hm?'

'Ah, nothing.' He replied, still holding his hand. 'Do you want to watch the show?'

'I won't be able to see Lay Zhang's face, but sure.'

Jongdae smiled. Maybe it's good to fall in love after all.

But among these love stories that are bittersweet and are too sweet that they'll be giving you diabetes, where did our little shit go, you ask? In a crowd filled with people around, a lonely boy; with a heart of gold underneath a skin of naughtiness, was standing on the same ground as his dad; was looking at the same stage that made his dad feel those stirring emotions; and was amazed at the sight of seeing his father again.

He's excited. After all, he wants them to get back together again.

He was the mastermind of what will happen at this night, and he is very confident of himself at this plan. Even if he can't find him, Sehun was sure that his dad was in that crowd, slowly realising the mistake he made. He wanted him to realise that first love never dies no matter how one kills it.

Oh my, he's an author excited to write the ending of his fairytale.

* * *

_Ah Backstreet..._

As when everyone thought it was over, music suddenly played---but there was no Yixing in it, and instead it was the DJ standing, playing music for the so called  _after party_ that everyone's been talking about. Everyone who has been coming regularly knew one little secret on this: the moment the DJ starts, that would mean that the invited artist is in the crowd, dancing along with them. Anyone who will dance with them would feel like they've won a prize.

But one man didn't know about it.

_I could tell when I stepped in the room  
And I saw you standing there_

In a crowd where everyone's having the time of their lives dancing, his eyes wandered to where he was. His son told him that he was still in the crowd, making him feel nervous and excited at the same time. Yixing discreetly moved around, making sure he didn't attract any attention by wearing the lamest clothes pulled by Baekhyun beforehand. His eyes were desperately moving around, searching for the eye-glassed professor among the people. He was becoming anxious, and there were many questions flooding up his head:  _What if he went already? What if he left the moment he saw me performing?_

But at the time he almost lost hope, he saw him there, standing. 

_There was some mysterious force  
Leading me here to you_

Junmyeon was lost, confused and scared. He knew what people were doing, but there was a problem: he couldn't get past these people. They would either rub their sweating bodies against him, or either invite him to dance (which he find it surprising, but still he turned them down), making him feel little among the people around him. He still couldn't believe himself, and on what he felt when he saw performing: the hardwork he saw on Yixing finally resulted into a beauty that was so breathtaking. If only he could see him persona----

Personally?

 _So I stood there watching_  
And I was hypnotized  
By the rhythm of your body  
And the music in your eyes

In a moment where he was not believing himself, a hand grabbed him by his shoulder, pulling him to a hug. He was becoming more confused, and the stranger's hug was tight as if he wrapped his arms him like a prized possession. As much as he was confused, he was slowly becoming familiar to the person hugging him. The warmth on his chest; the rapid, heavy heartbeats; the music that seemed to be volumed down; and the heavy breaths----it was giving comfort.

But not until the stranger sang in a whisper: ' _And I was lost inside your world with you._ '

Knowing that familar voice, Junmyeon held his head up and saw Yixing smirking at him. 

The distance of their faces were close enough to make them kiss, and the professor could swear that this moment he currently has made him breathless. Their only focus were only each other, as if time stopped its way for them. He can't believe---he was in front of him, smiling. Those strong arms were binding him as if he was his.

But he was always his.

'Hi.' The huge, smug smile on the idol's face was making his cheeks flush, making him nervous and clumsy in front of him. Upon realising how the idol held him, he immediately panicked, slowly losing his balance---but Yixing caught him. At that moment, he was cooked by his own embarrassment as he can feel his body under his clothes. 'Easy, easy.'

'I t-thought you're gone,' He spoke, eyes looking everywhere but him. 'How....?'

'You thought I would leave immediately, huh?' The smug look on his face slowly faded and turned to a soft, loving one. 'I won't. I've waited for this moment.'

To his surprise, the idol grabbed his hands; placing one above his shoulder then held the other to his own. Junmyeon flushed in embarrassment as he felt Yixing's hand on waist.  _Oh god,_ he thought.

They could not believe what's happening to them. 

'Dance with me.' He spoke, squeezing his hand. Without second thoughts, he nodded, and found himself dancing along with him.

_Hey Mr. DJ keep playin' this song for me  
Out on the floor in my arms (s)he's gotta be_

Such nostalgia, Junmyeon thought. The idol guiding him to dance added more to his embarrassment on this night, but at the same time he felt euphoric like a Victorian woman having the time of her life when she fell in love with a gentleman. Yixing himself was a mess; with every sway, every turn, every move he managed to look into his eyes.  _Fuck, he's still so beautiful,_ he thought.

The two were looking into each other's eyes, full of love and happiness in them.

 _Now it feels like it could be romance_  
As we dance across the floor  
Every move that your body makes  
Only makes me want you more  
And it seems like time's moving fast  
How can we make it last?

Junmyeon was the happiest he's ever been. Yixing was in a state where he could not describe (Nirvana?). It was the most beautiful moment of their lives, and for their little son, who was far but eager at their interaction.

Junmyeon was sure now.

_Close your eyes  
And imagine us alone_

'This feels like we were young.' spoke Yixing the moment they felt the song was ending. Was happiness even a better word for him to describe what he felt? He didn't want to let go as they stopped, looking at the face of the man he loved so much. The silent beauty was looking at him with such unexplained emotions on his eyes, making him confused. But he became more confused when he asked; 'You know what makes us feel more younger?'

He laughed. 'What, huh?'

'This.'

Without adding anything, Junmyeon pulled him to a kiss.


End file.
